


Cuentos del león y de la luna glauca

by nawcutebubu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawcutebubu/pseuds/nawcutebubu
Summary: Colección de escritos DimiClaude hechos a razón del FicTober.Diversos temas, algunos con sus pertinentes advertencias.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. HOJAS - Nubes blancas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1/3.

Los jardines del monasterio de Garreg Mach resplandecían por el rocío de la mañana. Los estudiantes aprovechaban las primeras horas del día desayunando por el vergel, preparándose para las misiones y exámenes de la semana.

Claude caminaba entre bostezos, con varios libros de la biblioteca en la mano. Dentro de dos semanas debía terminar la estrategia para la recreación de la Batalla de los Leones y las Águilas y su cuerpo se resentía pues estudiaba hasta muy entrada la noche. De repente, oyó su nombre a lo lejos. El joven duque solo alcanzó a ver un rayo azul, hasta que éste se materializó en su profesora y tutora Byleth. No pudo evitar pegar un brinco del susto.

—¡Caray, profe! Tan temprano y con ese entusiasmo.

Byleth saludó a su pupilo con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente, sacó de su bolsillo una preciosa bolsa de tela ataviada con un lazo raso amarillo y se lo entregó. Al acercar la bolsita, Claude se dio cuenta de que olía a...

—¡Camomila! ¡Uno de mis favoritos! Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Byleth sonrió agradecida.

—Significa que podemos tomar un té juntos, ¿verdad? Para serte sincero, —comentó a la vez que levantaba los pesados libros sobre la Historia de Fódlan y los emblemas— una pequeña fiesta de té me vendría de perlas.

La sonrisa de su tutora pasó a una expresión de disculpa. Claude se fijó en que llevaba un montón de papeles en un brazo, indicando a su alumno que ella estaba demasiado ocupada.

—Ah, ya veo... Supongo que buscaré a un compañero.

Byleth miró a los lados, y señaló a un punto detrás de su alumno. Al darse la vuelta, observó que su profesora estaba señalando al príncipe Dimitri, quien estaba hablando con su fiel escudero Dedue. Claude dirigió su vista a su tutora, extrañado. Solo vio cómo Byleth iba alejándose rumbo a la entrada del monasterio, levantando el pulgar en un afán alentador.

El joven estudiante se encogió de hombros, aceptando la misteriosa pero encantadora recomendación de su querida profe. Si ella se lo decía, no podía ir mal. Aunque esa alentadora idea comenzó a turbarse al sentir la intimidante presencia de Dedue. Incluso realizando tareas ufanas, el duscuriano estaba pendiente de todo lo potencialmente amenazador para su señor, y el líder de los Ciervos Dorados estaba en su punto de mira desde el momento en que decidió caminar hacia ellos. Agarrando sus libros como medida de seguridad (por muy antiguos y valiosos que eran, Claude consideraba su vida más valiosa), se aproximaba poco a poco y manteniendo la compostura a pesar de que una mole de casi dos metros le vigilaba. Por suerte, toda amenaza se vio disipada cuando Dimitri se percató de su presencia.

—Buenos días, su Alteza—Claude miró a Dedue con una sonrisa amplia—. Dedue.

—Buenos días, Claude. ¿Acaso has estado estudiando?

Sin duda, admiraba lo observador que era el líder de los Leones Azules.

—Un poco de investigación sobre la vasta historia de Fódlan, por resumir. De todas maneras, ése no es el motivo por el que he venido a saludaros.

Con mucha cautela sacó la bolsita que le entregó Byleth no hace más de cinco minutos.

—La profe me ha regalado unas hojas de camomila para preparar... —No pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido por un inesperado júbilo por parte de Dimitri.

—¡Oh! Es mi favorito. ¿Te importaría si compartieras unas hojas conmigo?

El heredero de la Alianza no esperaba una respuesta así de radiante, por lo que le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Por supuesto. Es más; me gustaría que me acompañaras a tomar una taza juntos.

El leve gruñido de Dedue no pasó desapercibido en los oídos de Claude. Sin embargo, su señor parecía ajeno a ello, completamente absorto en su pasión por la manzanilla. Dimitri agarró su lanza, y se acercó a él.

—Gracias—Dimitri se dirigió a Dedue—. Dedue, puedes retirarte y nos vemos tras el té.

—Como ordene, mi señor.

* * *

El olor dulce de la manzanilla era ya de por sí terapéutico. Las hojas habían reposado suficiente tiempo, por lo que el té estaba listo para tomar. Dimitri había traído unas pastas para acompañar ese aperitivo improvisado, a lo que Claude había decidido probar un bocado. Sintió por un momento que todos los pesos y obligaciones desaparecían de sus hombros.

Miró entonces a su compañero. Sin duda, la presencia del joven príncipe se adecuaba a la de un miembro de la realeza. A pesar de estar en un evento informal, su pose y gestos eran impolutos. Recordaba cuando de pequeño leía sobre leyendas de Fódlan, y observó que Dimitri parecía haber salido de esos cuentos fantásticos sobre poderosos y apuestos caballeros. Claude carraspeó ante ese escurridizo pensamiento, y bebió un sorbo de su taza.

La charla entre ellos fue distendida y amena. Hablaban del monasterio, aliados y paseos a caballo. Por un momento Claude llegó a sentir que su cauta y estratégica naturaleza se veía relegada por una más amistosa y abierta. Ese hecho debería preocuparle, pero estaba disfrutando tanto de esos minutos aprovechados con el príncipe de Faerghus que decidió hacer caso omiso a sus propias advertencias.

Por desgracia, la fiesta llegó a su fin. Los dos delegados caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del comedor, donde sus caminos se vieron separados cuando uno tenía que volver a la biblioteca y otro a la plaza de armas.

—Gracias por la invitación, Claude— comentó el príncipe muy agradecido.

—Gracias a ti por venir. Siempre que quieras, podemos tomar un té—. Se sorprendió por cómo esa última frase salió de su boca tan rápido como se generó en su cabeza. Dimitri hizo una leve reverencia ante la propuesta.

—Me encantaría.

Claude reverenció en respuesta, y se marchó a seguir sus quehaceres con una sonrisa en los labios.


	2. HOJAS - Sol dorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/3.  
> ¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Y muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios!  
> 

—Claude, ¿aún falta mucho?

—¡Estamos muy cerca, te lo prometo!

Dimitri apreciaba los largos paseos; tanto el viaje, las sensaciones, como los paisajes que llegaba a admirar. Pero cuando su amigo le había prometido un paseo con merienda incluida y no se estaba cumpliendo lo segundo, su estómago comenzaba a desestimar la propuesta del líder de los Ciervos Dorados.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —Claude bajó de su caballo tan rápido como dijo esa frase. El joven príncipe bajó del suyo mientras contemplaba el panorama y sus alrededores. Dimitri se fijó en que estaban en un precioso manantial que sin duda compensaba las horas de trayecto y su hambre. De repente se dio cuenta de que Claude estaba preparando una zona para merendar y no le había avisado. Fue a su encuentro algo apurado.

—Por favor, Claude. Si necesitas ayuda...

—Esto es una disculpa por el largo viaje. Pero te aseguro que tú serás el encargado en recogerlo todo luego—le interrumpió el joven duque con una mueca atrevida. En respuesta, el príncipe carraspeó en desaprobación, y dirigió la vista a otro lado.

Su relación se había fortalecido gracias a la pasión de los dos delegados por el té desde aquel acertado encuentro hace tres meses. Aun así, para Dimitri los límites de qué era correcto con Claude (sobre todo en el apartado de sentimientos) los veía cada vez más borrosos. Cierto que no era precisamente un chico con amistades muy íntimas que le ayudaran a discernir lo que sentía y lo que imaginaba, y quizá eso mismo suponía un problema ya que la aparente cercanía del joven duque le resultaba un enigma. La mejor explicación que encontraba es que formaba parte de sus estratagemas para conseguir de aliado al próximo rey de Faerghus.

Aunque afianzarse a esa suposición le dolía más que sus propios sentimientos.

Dimitri estaba tan ensimismado en sus elucubraciones que no atendió al hecho de que Claude se encontraba a no más de 30 centímetros, chasqueando los dedos para llamar su atención.

—¡Dima! ¿Estás ahí?

Dimitri sacudió su cabeza y se disculpó. Claude, extrañado, decidió no insistir y le señaló el pequeño picnic que había preparado. Sobre un mantel se encontraba una cesta de mimbre y una pequeña bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas de té. Cruzó sus piernas sobre un lado del mantel, a la vez que iba llenando la tetera de agua. Dimitri procedió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas a su lado. El joven duque entonces sacó una pequeña piedra, y la colocó debajo de la tetera. Le miró como un niño que estaba a punto de enseñar algo inaudito, risueñamente ilusionado. A los segundos, de la tetera salía un poco de vapor.

—Un truco de magia que me ha enseñado Lysithea —aclaró orgulloso.

El príncipe asintió sorprendido. Mientras, Claude echaba las hojas en la tetera y las dejaba reposar. Pegó entonces unos manotazos en su regazo, su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora adivina qué infusión he traído.

Dimitri llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla, pensativo. Estuvo cavilando un rato, procurando darle la mejor respuesta, y Claude decidió darle una pequeña pista. Inadvertidamente se inclinó, con una mano cerca de su boca y un guiño en su rostro.

—Es tu favorita en todo el mundo.

Aun siendo la adivinanza más fácil de todas las que había oído en su vida, Dimitri no fue capaz de responder ya que la persona que le provocaba tantos pensamientos y conjeturas en su cabeza se encontraba de nuevo a diez centímetros de distancia. Tragó saliva, sin decir ninguna palabra. Claude arqueó sus cejas, y se separó para sacar comida de la cesta. El líder leonado suspiró con alivio, llevando su mano al pecho. Nuevamente el delegado invadió su espacio personal, esta vez colocando una pasta en la boca de su amigo.

— _Funa fafta fe ffamfuefa_ —masculló Claude con otra pasta en los dientes.

De los nervios Dimitri tiró la galleta, cayendo ésta sobre su propio regazo. Claude por tercera vez miró extrañado y habiéndose terminado su pasta, agarró del regazo la caída en combate.

—Bueno, si no te gusta me la como y-

—¡Basta, Claude! —gritó Dimitri con desesperación, a la vez que le apartaba la mano con fuerza. El grito fue tan inesperado y violento que Claude se quedó aturdido por unos segundos. Abochornado, el príncipe de Faerghus se llevó las manos a la boca. Al rato, se atrevió a mirar, pero no veía en su compañero una expresión de enfado como esperaba, sino más bien se veía...

—¿Claude?

El joven heredero miraba cabizbajo, muy dolido, con la mano que le había apartado con violencia ahora en su pecho.

—Claude...—reiteró Dimitri, arrepentido.

El delegado de la casa dorada por fin respondió, levantando la cabeza y mostrando una visible y falsa sonrisa.

— _¡Mea culpa!_ Si es que soy muy pesado. Perdona, Dimitri. Esos no son modales dignos de un noble.

Comenzó a servir la infusión, obviando por completo el conflicto que había ocurrido segundos atrás. Dimitri no quería dejar eso sin resolver. Al menos, _esto_ no. Claude le alcanzó la taza con la bebida ya servida, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecerle el té, el otro le había agarrado su brazo y tiró de él.

—No son temas de modales, Claude. ¡Es porque me gustas!

El pulso de Dimitri temblaba como la taza que había caído al mantel, que manchaba la tela del aromático brebaje. Los ojos de Claude brillaban en diferentes direcciones, completamente abiertos y fijos en el ruboroso príncipe. No decía nada, y se quedó así por un tiempo que para Dimitri significaba una muy mala señal. Así, le soltó el brazo, con su mano aún temblorosa.

Justo cuando iba a disculparse, notó una calidez en sus dedos. Eran los de Claude, que los estaba entrelazando con los suyos. Dimitri no había visto nunca una expresión tan risueña y sincera en Claude como la que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

—Ya era hora de que lo dijeras. Creía que me odiabas de verdad—le confesó.

El príncipe apretó los dedos en las manos enlazadas, intentando ser lo más delicado posible dentro del estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba. Lucía arrepentido, aunque por dentro se alegraba de haberse confesado, aun siendo de forma descuidada y poco decorosa. Sin embargo, fue Claude el que vocalizó una disculpa:

—Aunque quizá debería cortarme un poco, y respetar tu espacio personal.

Dimitri negó con la cabeza agitadamente.

—Soy yo quien debe saber cómo expresarse contigo. Lo siento.

Claude acercó la mano de Dimitri y besó el dorso. El delegado de la casa añil sintió que era algo que su amigo deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Con esto estamos en paz —susurró. La trenza tan característica del joven venado rozó la mejilla de Dimitri, en un gesto entregado y cariñoso.

De la tetera se desprendía entretanto el dulce olor de la manzanilla.


	3. HOJAS - Vientos del mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/3. (Slightly nsfw)  
> ¡Y hasta aquí la trilogía de Las Hojas! A partir de ahora serán relatos cortos. 
> 
> Como se puede observar, son escritos sencillos y pura regurgitación de feels por estos dos personajes. Espero que gusten.

El sol se asomaba por las colinas de Fhirdiad. La ciudad poco a poco se levantaba, preparada para reconstruir los desastres de esa larga guerra de cinco años. El rey de Faerghus se despertaba al mismo tiempo que su pueblo. Dimitri, entre quejidos por las cicatrices, se iba incorporando lentamente. Su ojo se ajustaba a los rayos de sol que entraban por la amplia ventana de sus aposentos. Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió.

—Buenos días, Dima.

La voz de Claude se reconocía por su jovial retintín. Estaba entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en los brazos y la colocó en una mesilla cerca de la majestuosa cama. El recién nombrado rey de Almyra, bien ataviado con sus ropas formales, se sentaba junto a Dimitri. El susodicho se acomodó somnoliento, masajeando sus doloridos hombros. Observó que en la bandeja había una tetera junto a dos tazas y unas pocas pastas para acompañar. El olfato de Dimitri se percató nítidamente del dulce aroma de...

—Camomila.

—Un clásico, ¿verdad? —sonrió Claude, sirviendo el té en las tazas y dándole una.

Dimitri se sentó a su lado y al dar un sorbo una pequeña punzada de nostalgia invadió al joven rey. Mucho había sucedido en esos cinco años, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Dimitri, Claude y Byleth la guerra había terminado, y disfrutaban de la recompensa de estar los dos juntos tomando su infusión favorita. Claude apartó unos mechones de la cara de su acompañante con la misma delicadeza con la que Dimitri le estaba mirando.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó con una suavidad en la voz casi acompasada.

El rey asintió, acariciando la mano que aún seguía en su rostro con profunda devoción. Parecía no acostumbrarse a las caricias de Claude, o bien sentía que no eran suficientes y se quedaba con ganas de más: él mismo no podía sacar una conclusión clara. Claude acercó sus labios y le dio un casto beso. Dimitri saboreó la manzanilla, que endulzaba fantásticamente el perfume corporal del otro. El contacto continuó por un tiempo, Dimitri llevando sus manos a la cintura y Claude llevando las suyas al cuello. El joven rey sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras el roce con los brazos y las piernas era más notorio. El cuerpo de Claude, cálido y agradable, contrastaba la habitual tibieza casi fría del suyo. Esa disparidad conseguía que no pudiera evitar tocar al soberano almyriense, por si se le impregnaba esa calidez. Claude se separó y le sujetó la cara. Sus dedos eran ásperos, como bien se fijó Dimitri en los pequeños callos que se asomaban entre ellos. Desde que le conocía había luchado mucho, pero saber que en esos momentos Claude lo estaba haciendo a su lado y él al suyo le hacía sentir afortunado. Su acompañante le regaló otra sincera sonrisa a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza, su pequeña trenza caía por la mejilla hasta llegar a la barba.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Dima?

Dimitri podía dar tantas respuestas como ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Pensaba en el pasado: en todo el dolor que aún seguía mitigándose, en algunas heridas que seguían abiertas. Pensaba en el futuro: en lo que debía hacer el día de hoy, y los proyectos venideros que tenía que cumplir. Pensaba en el presente: en cómo estaba con Claude, en cómo acababa de sentir sus labios en los suyos impregnados con el olor de manzanilla, una estampa que quería repetir una y otra vez hasta hartarse (si es que eso era posible). Una leve risa de Claude rompió la cadena de pensamientos.

—Lo siento, tu cara de embobado es demasiado graciosa.

Otra persona en la misma situación podría sentirse insultado, pero él veía un halago el hacer reír a Claude y tener el privilegio de oírlo en exclusiva. Se acercó al pecho del soberano de Almyra, acurrucándose. En respuesta Claude se acomodó para recibirle, acariciando su largo pelo dorado. El rey Dimitri sabía que de un momento a otro entrarían Felix o Sylvain para avisarle de que debía atender asuntos de gobierno. Deseaba aprovechar esos minutos en los brazos del hombre que quería.

* * *

Claude se incorporó lentamente. Las tierras de Faerghus eran demasiado frías para su piel, incluso tapado hasta arriba y con todas las mantas del palacio. Aunque quizá el hecho de estar desnudo no ayudaba precisamente a mantener el calor corporal. Las primeras luces del alba relucían en el horizonte, una vista preciosa, pero con la que no quería encontrarse. Esas luces anunciaban su prevista marcha. A su lado se encontraba Dimitri, acostado plácidamente. Al observar esa delicada imagen no pudo evitar darle un beso en la cabeza. Aun besándole lo más delicadamente posible, eso hizo despertar al rey de su sueño. Claude susurró entre risas:

—Y entonces un beso de amor verdadero despertó a la princesa durmiente.

Dimitri seguía demasiado adormecido para entender las ingeniosas chanzas de su amante, por lo que simplemente procedió a abrazar a Claude por la cintura y se acomodó en las almohadas.

—Dima... Deja que me levante —protestó animadamente.

Lo único que logró fue escuchar un tenue "No" entre los almohadones. Movió sus piernas repetidamente, pero la fuerza y el peso de Dimitri eran superiores a sus intentonas. Claude, prisionero en los brazos de un león gualdo, se derrumbó en la ancha espalda de Dimitri entre gruñidos. Fue entonces cuando el plan del otro dio sus frutos y con maestría se giró para apresarle nuevamente, esta vez sobre la cama. Dimitri, igual de desnudo, encajó su ingle entre los muslos de su acompañante. Sus manos rodeaban los hombros mientras que su espalda se llegaba a descubrir entre las colchas. Claude se mostraba complacido por el arrebato de pasión que estaba presenciando. Por cosas así sabía que ellos estaban predestinados. El ojo de Dimitri le enviaba toda clase de mensajes, pero quería escucharlas de su boca. Siendo él, tenía que decirlo a su manera:

—¿Qué precio tengo que pagar para poder marcharme, su Majestad?

El gigante aprehensor se inclinó, comentando la propuesta en sus oídos. Su apresado se quedó pasmado por un segundo, al siguiente soltó una sonora carcajada. Se abrazó al cuello del rey, y Dimitri con una gran sonrisa empezó a comerse a Claude a besos. Una caricia siguió a otra y poco a poco se rindieron el uno al otro. Su forma de despedirse era poco ortodoxa, pero era su manera. Entre besos, caricias y gemidos Dimitri y Claude se decían adiós, o como prefería denominar el último _«hasta luego»_.

El joven rey admiraba a Claude desde una posición privilegiada: su amante prácticamente montado en él, sus muslos rozando las caderas en un agónico vaivén. Sentía una placentera presión con cada deliberado respingo que daban, a lo que reaccionaba con pequeños gruñidos. Claude colocó sus manos sobre el torso del más grande, respirando con agitación. Estaba sudando y el roce de sus pieles era más escurridizo, por lo tanto, lo ansiaba más. Dimitri llevó sus manos a la cintura y en una demostración de fuerza se incorporó, quedando a la misma altura que el soberano almyriense, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos.

—Claude...

Dimitri sonaba inerme. Un regalo que Claude apreciaba más que cualquier tesoro material.

* * *

El guiverno blanco se camuflaba perfectamente entre los nevados tejados del palacio de Fhirdiad, pero al sentir la presencia de su dueño, salió de su escondite entusiasmado. Claude caminaba hacia donde estaba su animal con el mismo júbilo. Tras mimarle por unos segundos, empezó a atar el equipaje. Entretanto su guiverno no paraba de darle ligeros cabezazos y gruñidos de alegría. Dimitri se encontraba a una cierta distancia, observando la escena con un semblante tierno. Claude fue a despedirse dando pequeños brincos en su caminata, abalanzándose finalmente a los brazos de su querido. Éste lo recibió igual de apasionado, levantándole por la cintura y besando sus labios.

—¿Dónde nos vemos para la próxima fiesta de té? —le preguntó Dimitri.

—¿En Garreg Mach, para la reunión con la arzobispa Byleth?

—De acuerdo. Yo pongo el té.

La cara de Claude esbozaba una franca y enamorada sonrisa.

—Recuerda...

Dimitri asintió, acariciando el rostro de su amado para recordar su esencia en ese mes de espera.

—Camomila.


	4. MANTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Hoy subiré dos relatos por ser muy cortitos.

Dimitri cerró la puerta de sus aposentos, cansado. Todo el día de entrenamiento había resultado en mejoras físicas, pero lo que quería en esos momentos era tomarse un baño y descansar. Al girar su vista a su habitación, se llevó un susto al divisar un bulto grande desconocido. No fue hasta que se acercó que vio que era Claude von Riegan, el líder de la casa de los Ciervos Dorados. Se encontraba rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, acurrucado en la cama y rodeado de libros y pergaminos.

El joven príncipe dedujo que se había quedado dormido esperando. Un detalle tierno que recompensó acariciando el rostro del joven durmiente. Le tapó con su manta azulada, pues no quería cometer el crimen de despertar a una persona tan cansada, y su amigo no le estaba molestando en absoluto. Al contacto con la delicada tela, el cuerpo de Claude se aferró a la manta, soltando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Se despidió depositando tímidamente un toque en el pelo de Claude, y fue a terminar de asearse.

Dimitri había asumido que esa noche iba a descansar como nunca.

* * *

Claude enunciaba el nombre de Dimitri lentamente, con su coquetería habitual. Para el joven rey era una incitación difícil de controlar, sin embargo, con tres carraspeos el encantamiento no dio su efecto y pudo continuar su aseo personal. Engalanado con ropajes de dormir, terminó su rutina, dirigiéndose así a su cama. El invierno había llegado a su reino por lo que revisó la chimenea de camino y comprobó que el fuego seguía ardiendo. Esa verificación no iba dirigida a él sino a su acompañante habituado a climas cálidos. Dicho acompañante estaba tumbado en el lecho, apropiándose de cada centímetro de tela y almohadón.

Claude se incorporó para ver a Dimitri con una mueca traviesa, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Iba tapado con la reconocible capa del rey de Faerghus, emblema de las incontables victorias del león azul, pero que en momentos de intimidad era propiedad exclusiva del esquivo venado. Divisó entre las telas del manto la piel canela de Claude, y se dio cuenta de que más zonas del cuerpo del otro presentaban el mismo patrón. Podía ver un brazo tonificado, una pierna tierna, una clavícula marcada, una entrepierna… El joven le guiñó el ojo, mechones de su cabello rozaban su barba y mejillas.

Dimitri había asumido que esa noche no iba a dormir sus pertinentes horas.


	5. LUZ DE LUNA

Después de dos horas de protocolos de baile, diplomacias entre alumnos y sin aire fresco ni comida, Claude decidió abandonar el gran comedor. No llegaba a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de vida, tan pomposa y poco orgánica. Suerte que contar con la compañía de Byleth y de sus compañeros de clase lo hacía todo más llevadero y el baile se hizo más ameno de lo que esperaba. Aun así, pensó en dar un paseo por los alrededores del monasterio, para quizá (su propósito) recabar información.

La luna sonreía entre las nubes, un cielo oscuro salpicado por estrellas acogía el horizonte. Sus pies le guiaron hasta la conocida Torre de la Diosa, un edificio con leyenda propia. Acercándose a ella, se percató de que había alguien aparte de él. Un joven apreciaba la torre, pensativo. Era…

—¿Interrumpo algo, su Alteza?

Dimitri se giró sobresaltado, con una mano en el pecho.

—Diosa bendita, Claude…

—Perdona, no pretendía asustarte —se disculpó, llevando sus manos al cuello y una sonrisa a su rostro—. Tenía la presunción de que estarías en el baile exhibiendo tus dotes coreográficas y dialécticas, tu hábitat común, y no en el frío de la noche observando un edificio en la absoluta soledad.

Claude era bien conocido por sus mordaces comentarios, aunque admitía que la mera presencia de Dimitri encendía un mecanismo en él que obligaba a soltar más burlas inofensivas de las necesarias. Sin embargo el príncipe leonado no caía en sus tretas, sino todo lo contrario.

—Tienes una imagen demasiado excelsa de mí, querido amigo. —Los ojos de Claude se fijaron en Dimitri. Estaba mirando la torre, su vista enfocada en la parte más alta, donde la luz de luna chocaba en la pizarra—. ¿Conoces la leyenda de este lugar?

—Algo he oído… Si un hombre y una mujer vienen aquí, sus destinos estarán entrelazados. Muy romántico, ¿verdad?

—No en vano es la torre de la Diosa Madre. Ella es la que procura amor.

La manera en cómo Dimitri pronunció esa última palabra resonó en el interior de Claude, llegando a bombear su corazón con más fuerza. No era consciente hasta ahora de las pocas veces que la había oído en voz alta, tal vez por la simple razón de que su vida no le había provisto de esas ocasiones. Que fuera una de ellas ese preciso momento no podía ser una coincidencia.

La luz de luna se proyectó tras la torre, dejando una tenue claridad blanquecina entre los dos muchachos. Claude lanzó un suspiro.

—Dentro de poco, terminaremos la Academia.


	6. FUEGO

Desde que tenía memoria, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd creía que todas las personas tenían una especie de esencia cálida que las motivaba a seguir viviendo. Unos lo llamaban alma, otros lo energía, aura... Él lo llamaba fuego.

Dimitri a veces vislumbraba el fuego en otras personas, en ciertos momentos y bajo ciertas circunstancias. Aun así, él mismo no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que llegó a sentir su fuego. Su llama, si es que seguía viva, debía ser minúscula y se esforzaba por subsistir en su enorme cuerpo gélido. Él no la sentía. No la sentía cuando le servían su plato favorito. Tampoco cuando terminaba un buen libro de caballería, o daba un largo paseo a caballo. Con el paso de los años Dimitri se habituó a la idea de no sentirla, incluso llegando a creer que era la única persona en el mundo con esa extraña condición.

Hasta que, en aquella aldea perdida de la mano de la Diosa, un azote abrasador devoró sus entrañas en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de cierto muchacho de manto dorado: Claude von Riegan, el heredero de la Alianza de Leicester. Fue un instante, una cuestión de segundos, pero Dimitri había reconocido su llama. Ese golpe de calor fue demasiado apetitoso y adictivo para sentirlo una sola vez en la vida, por lo que desde ese día comenzó a avivar su fuego de todas las maneras posibles.

En Garreg Mach, caminaba por los pasillos donde divisaba a Claude charlando animadamente con sus compañeros de clase para que así el fogonazo chispeara en su estómago al pasar a su lado. En la biblioteca cuando se percataba de que sus manos casi se rozaban mientras leían complejos documentos, la llama recorría su brazo hasta llegar al pecho. En los simulacros de batalla al esquivar los espadazos toscos del joven duque con su lanza, experimentaba sus pies y piernas en brasas. Incluso por las noches, entre la apacible calma y la serena oscuridad, el fuego volvía en sueños. Sueños con él de protagonista y Claude su acompañante, participando en actos idílicos.

Viendo eso, Dimitri procedió a más. Empezó por acercarse a Claude, mostrándose amigable y cercano. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a recular y a distanciarse. El siguiente paso fue espiar de cuando en cuando al joven heredero, pero también claudicó en esa idea cuando vio que se quedaba por las noches en la intemperie delante de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Esa enfermiza obsesión fue carcomiendo su mente, como si esos pequeños focos incandescentes de sus intentos por avivar su fuego se hubieran propagado, y en vez de una pequeña llama hubiera un incendio devastador en su interior. Su manía le estaba agotando física y mentalmente. Dimitri se iba consumiendo de forma agonizante al igual que un trozo de madera en las brasas. Sus amigos más cercanos intentaron ayudarle, pero no lograron adivinar cuál era el origen de la afección de su príncipe. Dimitri nunca le dijo nada a nadie, solo su llama conocía ese secreto.

El fuego se hizo más fuerte en la guerra, terminando por apropiarse por completo de su cuerpo y su mente. En las batallas la llama parecía manifestarse en la punta de Areadbhar, carbonizando y troceando a enemigos por doquier. Cada estocada, cada golpe era un vapuleo adictivo a las brasas de sus entrañas por lo que su portador la alimentaba, imparable.

En una batalla, Dimitri notó que su llama se dirigía a una dirección concreta. Obediente a la única confidente que había conocido en su vida, siguió el rastro. Un rugido de bestia resonó en los alrededores. Repentinamente divisó en las nubes grisáceas, entre la ceniza y el viento, la altiva figura de un guiverno blanco. Se preparó para atacar, pero entonces se fijó en que el animal aterrizó sin ánimo de abalanzarse. Del guiverno bajó un joven. Ahí se encontraba su Prometeo particular, el dador y receptor de su tragedia y su dicha.

El hombre antes conocido como Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd se desplomó sobre sus piernas delante de Claude von Riegan, de la misma manera que un rescoldo cae sobre los resquicios de un fuego a punto de morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANÉCDOTA: escribí este relato en el móvil la noche antes de perderlo en un evento de cómic. Moví cielo y tierra, me pasé la mañana entera amargada, recordando con nostalgia el relato del fuego. Por fortuna, una familia muy maja que había encontrado mi móvil me lo devolvió por la tarde. Lo primero que hice al recuperarlo fue buscar ese escrito, suspirando aliviada mientras lo releía. En definitiva, que le tengo un poco de cariño, es mi relato pródigo.


	7. JERSEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.  
> ¡Felices Reyes!

Hay personas que son malas para hacer regalos, y luego está Dimitri Alexandre Blayddid. Lo hacía con toda su buena intención, pero para desgracia de sus amigos tenía un gusto bastante malo a la hora de elegir un detalle. En el cumpleaños de Ingrid, la chica fue obsequiada con una figura de porcelana de lo que se supone era un rocín blanco (pues el animal en cuestión era paticorto, con los ojos situados en la nuca y de color negro) para su cuarto. En Navidades, Sylvain recibió una chaqueta de cuero repleta de flagrantes delitos de derechos de autor en forma de personajes populares con colores del arcoíris y un rótulo que decía _«Living la vida loca»_. El día de su santo, Dedue aceptó un libro sobre las curiosidades más curiosas sobre los manatíes... El historial de regalos era extenso, digno de un servicio de inteligencia internacional.

Así que cuando se enteraron de que Dimitri y su novio Claude iban a cumplir tres meses, decidieron por unanimidad (incluido Felix) _aconsejarle_ para que su pareja no corriera la misma suerte que ellos. El grupo entero comenzó la estrategia mandando mensajes indirectos, recomendaciones de compra, dejaban caer ideas al azar. Incluso Sylvain le llevó a tomar un café para charlar a largo y tendido sobre la importancia de hacer un regalo especial a una persona querida.

Llegó el esperado día del aniversario. Los amigos de Dimitri se iban a reunir con ellos después de la cena romántica de la pareja. Mercedes había dejado hasta una vela a los santos para proveer buena fortuna, e Ingrid, Ashe y Dedue habían probado una serie de sortilegios de una página web para ayudar a las energías del universo en su tarea. Con el paso de los minutos la impaciencia hizo mella en el grupo por saber cómo había transcurrido la cena. Entonces, vieron llegar a la parejita, y la piel se les erizó a todos (incluido Felix) del miedo.

El novio de Dimitri llevaba puesto su regalo: un jersey de un amarillo ocre con rayas negras, cosido a mano de una forma tosca. En el centro se veía un dibujo de la cabeza del famoso ciervo Bambi que, por la expresión de su cara, parecía haber sido dibujado en el momento de la muerte de su madre: los ojos mirando a cada lado de los puntos cardinales adornando la boca en una mueca atroz. Debajo de la cabeza del cervatillo había detalles de flores y hojas mal dibujados.

Para sorpresa del resto de acompañantes, Claude tenía un semblante radiante mientras agarraba de la mano a Dimitri. Los amigos se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. Concluyeron telepáticamente que se lo habría puesto para complacer al otro, y obviaron el tema durante toda la noche. No fue hasta que el regalador decidió ir al baño y pudieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Oye, Claude...—habló por todos Sylvain. —Puedes quitarte ese jersey. Creo que Dimitri se lo ha creído.

—¿Creído? — Claude ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, ya sabes... el jersey…

—¿Qué tiene de malo? — dijo mientras se veía, creyendo que se había manchado.

 _Oh no._ Sylvain miró al grupo, y el grupo le devolvió la mirada. Todos tragaron saliva.

—¿Te... gusta?

—¡Me encanta! Dimitri me dijo que lo había cosido para mí. ¡Y encima es de mi película favorita!

El grupo volvió a mirarse entre ellos, completamente confundidos ante las palabras del enamorado Claude. Dimitri entonces llegó del baño.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Estábamos hablando de mi regalo! —contestó su pareja con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Les has enseñado el mío, Dima?

Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Dimitri mostró su mano derecha. En el dedo anular se veía un anillo de oro con una piedra azul incrustada (el grupo no sabía diferenciar un zafiro de un diamante azul a simple vista) que parecía _extremadamente cara_ para tratarse de un sencillo regalo de aniversario de tres meses.

La pandilla soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Definitivamente esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


	8. CALMADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quería haber subido esto antes, pero tenía que terminar mis aportaciones para la DimiClaude Week. En resumen, he abandonado el dmcl por el dmcl (!).

Claude espiró una fuerte bocanada. Tomó aire. De nuevo, espiró. Cargaba sus pulmones con el aire del pasillo. Una vez. Y otra. Se encontraba delante de la puerta de los aposentos de Dimitri. Era noche cerrada, tanto que ni se podía ver la luna. Al tocar la puerta le abrieron al momento. Se encontró con una habitación impoluta, papeles y objetos recogidos y bien organizados. No era habitual esa pinta, por lo que le indicaba que había tenido el detalle de arreglarlo antes.

Dimitri se encontraba de pie cerca del escritorio iluminado por un candil. Estaba agarrándose sus propias manos, muy nervioso. Los nervios súbitos acecharon a Claude. Para apaciguarlos respiró de nuevo, de forma pausada.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Claude.

El joven príncipe se llevó una mano a la nuca, indeciso.

—No sabría decirte... ¿Y tú?

—Estoy igual, la verdad.

Ambos sonrieron. Por la situación llegaron a soltar unas leves risas. Claude decidió acercarse a Dimitri. Respiró, apartando unos mechones rubios de la cara de su acompañante. Ello provocó un rubor en sus mejillas blancas, que también invadieron las suyas.

—Debe ser esta noche, ¿recuerdas? Todos han tenido misiones, y nosotros tenemos tiempo de sobra —le comentó a Claude.

El susodicho cerró los ojos, pensativo.

—Una oportunidad de oro, ya.

Le gustaba la mente táctica de Dimitri, quizá demasiado. Mantuvo la calma, inspirando más aire. Dimitri se atrevió a depositar su mano en la cintura de Claude. El primer toque fue tímido, casi imperceptible. Luego cuando tomó más confianza sus dedos se afianzaron a la tela. El guantelete plateado rozaba la capa dorada, una mezcolanza que resplandecía entre el apagado ambiente de la noche. Claude entonces llevó sus manos al cuello del más alto. Pecho con pecho, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse por la garganta. Sentía también el corazón de Dimitri, tan vivo como el suyo. Estaban juntos, a pesar de todo. Le besó dulcemente.

El príncipe aceptó las caricias, y a medida que llegaron a sentirse a gusto el afecto se intensificó. Dimitri le guio a la pulcra cama. Se acomodó encima de Claude, mientras seguían besándose. El joven duque seguía inspirando y espirando, casi llegando a un nítido jadeo.

Su traicionera mente comenzó a llenarse de inseguridades, de posibles escenarios donde él rompía la magia de su primera vez. Su respiración comenzó a sincronizarse con su estado de ánimo. De repente, Dimitri le habló.

—No esperes de mí nada de veteranía en este campo, por favor.

Claude sonrió, dichoso por tener de pareja a la persona más increíblemente locuaz del mundo.

—Me gusta cómo lo has dicho, Dima. Lo mismo digo.

Dimitri soltó una carcajada genuina, a lo que el heredero de la Alianza aprovechó para darle besos en las mejillas. Estaba convencido de que podía abandonar sus defensas para ofrecerse en cuerpo y alma a esa ocasión tan especial. Respiró finalmente calmado, deseando quedarse esa noche sin aliento.


	9. TAZA CALIENTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.  
> ¡HILDA, HILDA, HILDA!

Desde hace una semana Hilda se preguntaba por qué Claude, quisquilloso con las bebidas calientes como ninguno, no rechistaba cuando se tomaba sus tazas de café casi heladas. Hace siete días que empezaron el trabajo en grupo para Economía. En medio del descanso de las cuatro de la tarde, Claude iba a la cafetería de la facultad. Volvía a la media hora con una taza con un líquido negro del que no salía un cálido y agradable vapor ni lucía delicioso. Hilda notaba a Claude tras la vuelta más contento de lo normal, pero cuando su amigo bebía ese líquido caféico su expresión implícita de asco solo podía significar que se estaba tomando una bebida tan fría como el hielo. Ese modus operandi llevó a repetirse los demás días, a la misma hora y con los mismos resultados en el rostro de Claude. Tras haber estudiado el patrón de movimiento y la lista de excusas (tarea no muy difícil para una mejor amiga), la muy curiosa de Hilda decidió aprovechar un descanso y resolver el misterio.

Ese día, ella se ausentó para ir al baño a las 15.58 pm. Cuando volvió a la mesa, su amigo se había levantado y estaba caminando hacia las escaleras, rumbo a la cafetería. Con mucha precaución Hilda lo siguió de lejos, imitando a los espías de las películas. Al llegar a la barra, Claude le pidió la taza al barista. Hilda se fijó en que era un muchacho de pelo rojo muy vivaracho y con cara de muchos problemas, pocas soluciones. Se llevó las manos al pecho asustada, convencida de que era la razón de las visitas y la extraordinaria alegría de Claude.

Su teoría se desmoronó al ver que Claude se despedía del barista y se alejaba del bar. Hilda suspiró, aliviada por saber que su amigo tenía la cabeza en su sitio. No podía permitir que el heredero de la fortuna Riegan se juntase con un cualquiera, ni ella misma ni su hermano (administrador de la familia Goneril, grandes aliados del sector) se lo perdonarían. Hilda decidió dar media vuelta, satisfecha. Pero entonces su ojo se fijó en que Claude se había sentado en una de las mesas y había alguien.

Se le cayó el alma al suelo al encontrar a Claude dándole un beso en la mejilla a Dimitri Blaiddyd, heredero de la fortuna Blaiddyd y archienemigo de las empresas familiares de Claude y de Hilda. Traicionada y dolida, su primera reacción fue la de arremangarse la camisa y el vestido para arrancar a su amigo de los brazos de ese _Ricky Ricón_ del tres al cuarto. ¿Cómo se atrevía Claude a avergonzarla a ella y a su propia familia en público? ¡Todo el mundo podía ver ese espectáculo deleznable!

Sin embargo, cuando dio el primer paso y se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Claude tan contento y risueño, ese sentimiento de traición se desvaneció al igual que su primera teoría. Los herederos de las mayores fortunas del país estaban completamente ajenos al qué dirán, y completamente absortos en su momento. Claude había apartado la taza caliente para darle la mano a Dimitri. El joven le seguía comentando algo que impedía que desapareciera una sonrisa de la cara de su amigo. Hilda dio un paso atrás, y se marchó a la sala de estudio a recapacitar.

A la hora prevista, Claude había regresado.

—¡Lo siento, Hilda! ¡Otra vez había mucha cola! —se excusó, ahora inútilmente.

—No hace falta que te excuses. Si ya lo sé—respondió ella.

De no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, el joven Claude habría tirado el vaso al suelo. Su expresión era digna de un cuadro expresionista. Con un guiño divertido, Hilda le entregó un billete.

—Ve a pedirte una taza caliente. No vaya a ser que te pongas enfermo por beberlas frías.

Claude se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado, aunque muy agradecido por tener una amiga tan increíble a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, el barista era Sylvain.


	10. MAGIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Ruta Ciervos Dorados // Advertencia: Relato muy tristón

Claude nunca había sido bueno con la magia. Intentó aprender de los libros de la biblioteca, pero no lograba memorizar los encantamientos. También recurría a su querida profe, algo más dotada en las artes mágicas, pero siempre se había quedado como asignatura pendiente. Incluso le llegó a pedir alguna que otra clase a Lysithea, pero incluso con la mejor institutriz los hechizos salían en su forma más débil. A pesar de sus esfuerzos ese problema no le afectó a lo largo de su vida: Claude estaba convencido de que podía contar con sus estrategias y su puntería con el arco para compensar esos defectos.

Pero en ese momento querría haber sido un prodigio con la magia. En este preciso instante, delante del cadáver de Dimitri. La batalla de Gronder había terminado. Hilda había llegado al grupo destrozada, narrando cómo había visto el cruento asesinato del joven rey. Claude no tardó en correr hacia el lugar donde ella lo había divisado. Allí se encontraba el cuerpo, entre el barro y la ceniza, ensartado en decenas de lanzas por todo el cuerpo, una imagen horrenda para la vista. Esperaba encontrarse al menos con Dedue, su fiel vasallo, pero no era así. Dimitri había acabado completamente solo. Las pocas fuerzas de Claude se esfumaron al encontrar al joven muerto, cayendo a su lado. Negando con la cabeza, sollozó:

—Lo siento tantísimo, Dimitri…

Abrazó al abandonado rey, apoyándolo en su regazo. Apartó unos mechones de la cara y logró quitarle varias alabardas. Cubierto en su frondosa capa, Dimitri ocultaba una expresión de extraña calma. La sangre mezclada con el fango manchaba los ropajes dorados de Claude, la única calidez que en el momento le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Dimitri. Quitándose un guante, acarició la frente del muchacho. Soltó una risa melancólica y comenzó a hablar para sí mismo:

—¿Ahora es cuando me atrevo a tocarlo? ¿Cuando su piel, la que imaginaba cálida, es ahora fría es como el hielo? ¿Cuando no puede abrir los ojos para verme? Seré cobarde… Lo lamento tanto, Dimitri. Por no haberme atrevido nunca a declarar mi amor por ti. Sí… Era amor. Ahora me doy cuenta…No. Yo lo sabía desde siempre. Ahora es que lo admito. Contigo, que no me puedes escuchar. Nunca has sabido lo enamorado que estaba de ti. Nunca lo llegarás a saber... Caí en esa hermosa trampa cuando esos ojos que seguían abiertos me miraron aquel día en el intercambio de clases de primavera, y me zambullí en ellos. Quise quedarme sumergido en ese azul. Bebía los vientos durante cada entrenamiento con tus Leones Azules. He atesorado cada fiesta de té que celebré a tu lado. Hasta he recopilado todos los poemas y cartas que le dedicaba a los mechones de tu pelo, a tu carcajada, a tu templanza…Pergaminos siempre faltaban en mi cuarto, mi inspiración por ti era infinita. Qué idiota, ¿no? Si eran secretos a voces. Estúpidos secretos que no han evitado que tú acabes así, ¿verdad? Si me hubiera declarado… ¿podrían haber cambiado las tornas? ¿Ese desamparado Dimitri que veo ahora se hubiera sentido querido por alguien en su vida, si lo hubiera hecho? Yo… He sido estúpido… Procuré levantar muros para no sentir más dolor. Pero han resultado ser paredes de papel endebles. Qué equivocado estaba… Yo no he podido hacer nada por ti, y tú ya no estás aquí. Me queda esta cáscara vacía. ¿En qué clase de monarca me quiero convertir si no he protegido lo que más he querido nunca? Dimitri… Mi pobre Dimitri… Qué destino más injusto has encontrado aquí conmigo.

Lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y se depositaron en el joven rey, cómodo en los brazos de alguien que le quería. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, los de su profesora Byleth que llegaba a su encuentro. Claude no soltaba el cadáver, aferrado a él mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente.

—Si tan solo hubiera aprendido un hechizo para salvarte…


	11. AMOR/DESAMOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Día de los enamorados y la amistad!

El sol se alzaba perezosamente por el horizonte, cubriendo poco a poco el monasterio de Garreg Mach de sus cálidos rayos. Algunas nieves seguían persistiendo en el tejado y algunos árboles, pero la llegada de la primavera estaba muy próxima. Esa mañana el líder de los Leones Azules, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, se dirigía a la sala de estudio. Se había apuntado a un seminario llevado por la profesora Manuela, junto a Mercedes y Sylvain, y quería llegar lo más puntual posible.

Al llegar a la estancia, se fijó en que la tutora no había llegado, pero sí que estaban presentes otros compañeros del monasterio; Dorothea, Hubert y Ferdinand de la clase delegada por Edelgard, y también Hilda y Lorenz de la clase de los Ciervos Dorados. Para su sorpresa también se encontraba su líder, Claude von Riegan. Al rato, Dimitri se reunió con los compañeros de su clase y la clase comenzó cuando llegó la instructora.

Manuela sacó un libro, y carraspeando entonó el título de la charla:

— _El amor, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla._

Según el extracto del tablón de noticias, el seminario iba a tratar de cómo lidiar con las relaciones personales a la vez que dirigías un ejército hacia la victoria. Pero por culpa de Hilda, Dorothea y (de nuevo, sorpresa para Dimitri) Claude, la clase se llegó a desvirtuar por las incesantes preguntas sobre el amor. Así, a las dos horas, Dimitri se vio en la tesitura de encontrarse preparando una poción de amor, receta personal de la propia Manuela, como trabajo de grupo. Él era menos avezado en ese campo, pero por suerte Mercedes era una experta en pesar los ingredientes en su medida exacta, y lograron crear según la profesora «la poción más potente de toda la clase».

—¡Enhorabuena, Leones Azules! —aplaudió Manuela y el resto de la clase la siguió.

—¿Cuáles serían los efectos de la poción, profe? —preguntó Hilda, curiosa.

—Oh, seguramente la persona que lo tome no dudará en confesarse a la persona que más quiere. A los cuatro vientos —rio orgullosamente. De los presentes, el que estaba más aterrado por el inquebrantable poder de la pócima era Dimitri.

La profesora dejó que sus alumnos se llevaran un poco de la poción del amor que habían preparado en un frasquito como recuerdo del seminario. El príncipe se quedó mirando al suyo, sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos. Al bajar su mano, vio que Claude se acercaba. La clase ya había terminado, Mercedes y Sylvain se habían despedido de su líder segundos antes y no veía ni a Hilda ni a Lorenz cerca.

—Alteza, ¿qué te ha parecido el seminario? —preguntó el joven duque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ha sido… inesperado. Sin duda, he aprendido muchas cosas —respondió cordialmente Dimitri, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un flan.

Claude había resultado en un compañero un tanto especial. La naturaleza ladina y estratega del líder de los Ciervos había hecho mella en la coraza del príncipe de Faerghus. Aunque su amistad era la más cordial desde el exterior, últimamente su cercanía le provocaba una serie de emociones, cada día más fuertes e incapaces de contener. Por ello había decidido mantener distancia, cosa que Claude se saltaba a la torera. Y ahí estaba el origen de sus últimos quebraderos de cabeza arrebatándole el frasquito con sorna.

—Manuela dice que habéis creado la poción más potente de toda la clase, ¿eh?

Dimitri le miraba con mucha cautela, entre el pánico y la curiosidad por ver lo que haría. Mientras tanto, Claude observaba el contenido del frasco intrigado.

—Sería interesante probar los efectos con algún sujeto…

—¿Qué estás tramando, Claude…? —suspiró el líder leonado, antes de darse cuenta de que en el frasco no había ni una mísera gota. Su cara se había quedado tan pálida como el cristal del recipiente.

Al principio, Claude no presentaba cambios físicos notables, más allá de su habitual belleza y complexión entrenada como bien conocía Dimitri. Tampoco se veía un cambio de su personalidad abrupta como se especulaba que eran los efectos de un elixir amoroso que narraban los libros. El joven de la casa dorada se había quedado pensativo, saboreando el licor.

—Se nota el sabor de la mandrágora, sí. Pero no noto mucha diferencia —concluyó. Dimitri sentía aliviado del peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, contrariado por una posibilidad mínima que se había generado en su mente de que, por muy raro que fuera, Claude iba a confesar sus sentimientos como un galán de un romance—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Entonces Claude se aproximó de súbito, colocando su mano en las del joven príncipe y dándole un casto beso en el dorso.

—Hasta luego, Principito —se despidió con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dejando a Dimitri pasmado en su sitio.

El resto del día había transcurrido así de extraño. De cuando en cuando, se encontraba con Claude, que le cortejaba sin importar la gente que había delante. En el pasillo de camino al comedor con Dedue, Claude se había acercado para comentarle lo bien que lucía su pelo al sol. En los jardines, el joven duque interrumpió toda actividad para que Dimitri evitara pisar un charco, dejando su capa encima. En el comedor le pidió a la cocinera uno de los platos favoritos del príncipe en secreto. Todas estas chiquilladas iban acompañadas de la muletilla «la poción de amor» como pretexto, y sirvió de tema de conversación del día para sus compañeros de estudio.

Dimitri estalló al final del día. En ese momento estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio. Claude alagarba su brazo con un ramo de flores silvestres que le entregaba antes de irse a dormir.

—Basta de tonterías —El tono de molestia del príncipe era notorio.

—¿Perdón? —respondió el líder dorado.

—Entiendo las chanzas que has querido hacer a lo largo del día. Pero ya es suficiente. Vete a dormir, Claude.

Rechazó el ramo con la mano, provocando en el rostro del futuro líder de la Alianza una expresión descorazonada.

—Me rompéis el corazón, su Alteza. Por entender mis halagos como burlas. —Se tiró al suelo en sus rodillas, tan dramático como si estuviera en medio de un corral de comedias— ¡Ah, mi pobre alma se quebranta ante tus frías palabras!

Dimitri nuevamente se quedó pasmado al encontrarse al anteriormente formal y cauto líder como ese joven teatrero y exagerado. Suspiró con fuerza, llevando sus brazos a la cintura.

—Está bien, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a que dejes de sentirte tan apenado?

—Un gesto de cordialidad me bastaría a mí y a mi sufrido corazón—respondía Claude, incorporándose.

El príncipe entornó los ojos, a estas horas de la noche frustrado y agotado. Dimitri era un experto en lanzas y tácticas de batalla, pero completamente nulo en cuanto a contacto personal y demostraciones de afecto. Por eso, tragó saliva antes de proceder a agarrarle la mano. El toque fue dulce, casi inocente, sujetándola como si tratara de un algo frágil en sus dedos. Con los nervios no pudo fijarse del todo que Claude había estallado en risas. No lo percibió hasta que notó la cabeza del joven en su pecho.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó Dimitri, nervioso.

—Lo siento, no he podido aguantarme. —Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, que tuvo que secarlas con sus dedos. Sus carcajadas se fueron debilitando pasado un rato—. Perdona, me dejé llevar por la idea, pero creo que me he pasado.

Dimitri debía haberse enfadado por esa broma pesada, como cualquier persona lo estaría en su lugar. Sin embargo, verle reír tan enérgicamente por algo que había hecho provocaba una cierta felicidad hasta ahora desconocida por el propio príncipe. Claude se agarraba en sus brazos recuperándose del ataque de risa, transmitiéndole una cercanía y calidez apacibles. Dimitri recogió el ramo del suelo y se lo entregó de vuelta.

—Disculpas aceptadas—respondió, cerrando la puerta.

Claude se quedó mirando al ramillete pensativo, y finalmente depositó sus manos tras la espalda en su postura habitual. En su expresión se percibía una nítida decepción. Volviendo a su cuarto susurró:

—No ha funcionado como esperaba.


	12. ENCANTADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella y Bestia AU

El joven Claude no lograba habituarse a las gigantescas dimensiones del castillo incluso después de una semana. Su habitación, pulcramente acomodada con una enorme cama, tocador, armario y biombo, era más grande que su humilde casita de pueblo. Las columnas que apoyaban las paredes eran casi de dos metros, de un estilo recargado por el capitel con miles de detalles que su ojo observador no podía percibir enteramente. La puerta inclusive, de bronce y acabados en oro en los pomos se adecuaba al general estilo pomposo del palacio. Una preciosa jaula de oro y plata para un atesorado canario.

El sol se asentaba en el cénit del cielo y Claude sentía sus tripas rugir. En ese momento notó que la puerta de su cuarto se abría. Asomándose al pasillo y sin encontrar a nadie, decidió encaminarse escaleras abajo, hacia un sitio que recordaba de días anteriores y que por apariencia debía ser el comedor principal del castillo. Los candelabros dorados acompañaban su recorrido, guiando al muchacho entre la oscuridad de las estancias. Al llegar al comedor, las puertas misteriosamente se abrían y cerraban a su paso, añadiendo un halo de inquietud en Claude. Mirando a todas partes en busca de alguna respuesta, se fijó en que la descomunal mesa de roble estaba servida con decenas de bandejas llenas de platos de todo tipo: filetes de carne roja asados, guisos de verduras y pescado, filetes de pescado horneados con patata y brócoli, pasteles y merengues de todas las clases y colores, jarras de vino... Atraído por el olor y los colores apetitosos del banquete, no dudó ni un segundo y fue a sentarse en uno de los extremos dispuesto a zampar hasta decir basta. Súbitamente una de las puertas se abrió y salió la figura del dueño del castillo.

Aunque llevaba viviendo allí por una semana, se había encontrado con la Bestia en muy contadas ocasiones y todas de forma violenta. Claude había aceptado quedarse para salvar a su padre, quien se adentró en ese castillo en busca de refugio y cometió el error de haber querido llevarse una rosa del jardín. La Bestia lo había considerado una ofensa hacia su hospitalidad y la pena que debía cumplir era ser devorado. Claude, que entretanto había dado con su desaparecido padre, se ofreció como rehén. La última vez que se había encontrado con la Bestia unas palabras roncas y humanas salían de esta:

—A partir de ahora, eres mi prisionero. Todo este castillo es tanto tuyo como mío.

Sin embargo, Claude no había sido tratado como un prisionero, todo lo contrario. No le faltaba comida, sábanas limpias o baños calientes. También le estaba permitido visitar todas las estancias del castillo que él quería, así como leer los libros de la espectacular colección de la biblioteca. Lo único inquietante que Claude había percibido era esa aura en todas las estancias que visitaba, que se incrementaba con la Bestia cerca. La Bestia en sí era una disonancia: un engendro gualdo de dos metros, que recordaba a las leyendas sobre quimeras y mantícoras; con cuernos de carnero, extremidades y cabeza de león. Pero sus ojos azules, así como la postura y el lenguaje corporal que transmitía eran de humano, sin contar con que se vestía con ropas de noble de terciopelo añil y raso negro.

Las zarpas de la Bestia se encaminaron hacia la mesa. En un acto reflejo Claude se incorporó de su asiento, olvidando su apetito. La Bestia habló:

—No pretendía importunarte.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta. Tragó saliva, volviendo a sentarse. La Bestia realizó un gesto cohibido, volviendo a hablar con esa fuerte voz:

—Quería saber si habías encontrado todo bien, o si por el contrario hay algo que… necesites.

La voz de la Bestia era en un tono caballeroso y extrañamente afable. El joven Claude carraspeó para poder pronunciar su respuesta:

—No, estoy bien.

La Bestia emitió un leve gruñido y se dio la vuelta para irse por la puerta. Antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo, Claude se levantó otra vez de forma refleja.

—Espera. Puedes comer aquí si quieres. Al fin y al cabo, es tu castillo.

El tono de voz de Claude se fue apagando con cada palabra que decía y cada segundo que sentía los ojos de la Bestia en él. Le miraba con un gesto fruncido, su hocico se encogía al ritmo de su respiración. El joven volvió a sentarse mirando a los lados con temor, pensando que había despertado la ira del monstruo por su atrevimiento. Para su sorpresa la Bestia tomó asiento en el otro extremo.

—Si es lo que deseas…

El aura que percibía Claude, antes escalofriante, comenzó a tornarse cálida y amigable. Seguía atento a la Bestia, que gesticulaba unos manierismos sofisticados y formales. En su mente se formaron deducciones sobre cómo un ser así había acabado abandonado en aquella jaula de oro y plata. Tras devorar todos los manjares que había deseado, Claude apartó sus platos y añadió una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento por todo. En parte conocía el riesgo, pero decidió hacer una importante pregunta.

—Antes eras humano, ¿verdad?

La Bestia, más que enfadada, reflejaba en su rostro asombro. Dejó de comer unas costillas de ternera y tras limpiarse la boca respondió a su prisionero:

—Acompáñame a dar un paseo.

Aunque parecía una orden, lo enunció como una petición. Claude asintió y la Bestia tomó su mano para guiarle hacia los vergeles del palacio. El verano se había instaurado, y toda la numerosa flora de los jardines mostraban sus colores y frutos más vivos. Durante el paseo, Claude iba admirando los hermosos setos y flores mientras charlaba animadamente sobre temas que nunca esperaba haber hablado con nadie nunca: literatura, historia, política… En su pueblo natal, una campiña acomodada de siervos bajo el mandato de Leicester, había sido tachado de excéntrico solo excusado por su belleza, el único atributo que apreciaban sus vecinos.

Claude sintió cómo las horas pasaron rápido, maravillado por la sorprendente elocuencia de la Bestia en su plática amena. Llegó el momento de cenar, y al regresar al comedor, la mesa de nuevo se encontraba servida y repleta de manjares varios recién cocinados. Comieron juntos en un agradable silencio. Claude vio otra vez saciado su apetito. La Bestia terminó su vaso de vino, y se despidió rápidamente del joven para marcharse a sus aposentos.

—En los baños y en tu cuarto dispondrás de todo lo que necesites. Que descanses.

Claude volvió al ala donde residía completamente solo. Por la noche el castillo se tornaba en unos lúgubres tonos cárdenos y escarlatas que, acompañados con las sombras de las esculturas y armaduras que lo decoraban, daban un aspecto de desolación. Le recordaban a Claude que seguía preso. Que, a pesar de haber visto un lado de la Bestia más afable, era un monstruo y él era su rehén en contra de su voluntad. Claude se echó en la cama, rodeándose de seda y terciopelo con el vaho del baño aún en su pelo. Ocultó su cara entre los cojines. La Bestia hizo oídos sordos a su pregunta inicial, haciéndose sentir más insignificante a pesar de haber sido escuchado a lo largo de la tarde. No era la primera vez que se sentía así. Quizá, llegó a pensar, su único propósito en la vida era ser el accesorio de la Bestia.

* * *

En los tejados del castillo, los primeros copos de nieve se habían acumulado. Los jardines, antes verdes, mostraban una capa blanquecina tan brillante como el marfil. Había pasado varios meses, pero la Bestia no lograba acostumbrarse a la presencia del joven Claude. Desde el primer día se había percatado de su belleza, pero no y con todo eso, su atrayente carisma y personalidad eran incluso más bellas. Así, cada día era más difícil controlar sus nervios e impaciencia, pero la Bestia sabía que era un sacrificio que debía hacer. Un sacrificio que garantizaba su salvación.

Por desgracia, una noche la Bestia cometió un grave error. Claude le llevaba haciendo preguntas sobre sus orígenes todos los días desde aquella comida juntos. La Bestia las había evitado exitosamente, a pesar de las insistencias constantes. No obstante, los nervios jugaron en su contra esa vez. Soltó un fuerte rugido de rabia que hizo que Claude saliera corriendo despavorido. La Bestia se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde, al ver al huir al joven por el pasillo central. Se dirigió con prisa al comedor, donde creería que iba a estar Claude. Pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba allí. Tampoco en el comedor, ni en la biblioteca que era su lugar preferido. Consternado, comenzó a gritar su nombre. Empezó con gritos de ira, pero poco a poco se tornaron en preocupación. De repente escuchó el portón entreabierto, y se fijó que desde la puerta unas huellas en la nieve se dirigían a la entrada del castillo, y posiblemente al bosque. Aceleró el paso cuando escuchó aullidos de lobos salvajes en las cercanías.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la Bestia sentía miedo por alguien. Corría sobre sus cuatro patas, afianzando sus garras en el suelo para ir lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. En el bosque, se guiaba por los aullidos y la nítida luz de luna, dificultado por su estruendosa respiración y los latidos de su espantado corazón. Entonces se fijó en una manada de lobos que estaban rodeando algo. Un lobo saltó, pero se vio interrumpido por un tosco palo de madera que se interpuso entre el animal y la meta. Entre la oscura noche vislumbró a Claude, acorralado entre la manada y con esa débil arma para defenderse. La Bestia aprovechó para agarrar al lobo por el cuello, al que le dirigió un estruendoso rugido de miedo y cólera. Así fue atacando al resto, comportándose como si fuera uno de ellos, o algo peor. En respuesta, los animales le mordían las patas o le arañaban lo que podían alcanzar. Al rato la manada desistió y huyó despavorida. La Bestia entonces recobró el sentido y buscó a Claude entre las tinieblas. Encontró al joven recostado en la fría nieve, herido en el costado y una pierna. Antes de desmayarse, Claude estiró su brazo en busca de ayuda. La Bestia lo recostó en su brazo y marchó de vuelta al castillo.

Junto a la chimenea del salón, la Bestia acomodó una poltrona donde le curaba las heridas a Claude. No atendió las suyas hasta que observó al joven caer exhausto, completamente relajado. La Bestia se quedó despierta el resto de la noche. Al despuntar el día, los ojos de Claude se abrieron. Se incorporó con cierto dolor y lo primero que vio fue a la Bestia a su lado. En una postura guardiana, no mostraba ningún otro sentimiento más que preocupación.

—Tú… —La voz de Claude resonaba pasmada. Sin poder evitarlo, la Bestia llevó delicadamente su mano al rostro. En comparación era el doble de grande, pero Claude sentía la misma calidez humana.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó con un tono dolorido. Claude asintió, asegurando su mano en la de la Bestia. —Yo… Lo siento. —La Bestia recordaba esas palabras muy lejanas, pero las sentía sinceras. Lo que no podía sentir eran las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer sobre su melena.

Claude negó con la cabeza, aunque no dijo nada, solo suspirar de alivio.

* * *

Las nieves blancas sucedieron al nítido verde que se entreveía en el suelo y los árboles. El fin del invierno se encontraba cerca. Claude contra todo pronóstico había decidido quedarse, y más que nunca era halagado con presentes y regalos. Todos los días la Bestia se esforzaba en complacerle y él se mostraba agradecido por las atenciones recibidas. Unos días daban largos paseos. Otros días se quedaban encerrados en la biblioteca hasta entrada la noche. Y otros decidían bailar en el gran salón por horas. Claude sentía la presencia de la Bestia tan necesaria como el respirar. Los misterios sobre los orígenes y el castillo se vieron aparcados por todo lo que vivía con la Bestia. Por las lecciones de historia que le instruía, por su escuchar su fuerte risotada cuando le soltaba una broma, por la entrañable amabilidad que reconocía en ella. Había descubierto en ese particular ser un afecto que nadie le había dado. Aun así, con el fin del invierno Claude comenzaba a preguntarse cómo se encontraba su querida familia, y un sentimiento de melancolía comenzó a invadirle.

Una tarde, después de un maravilloso baile, la Bestia le quiso hacer una pregunta.

—Claude, ¿eres feliz aquí conmigo?

—Claro. Sí. —La respuesta fue inmediata, cosa que logró en la Bestia una sincera sonrisa—. Aunque…

—Dime, por favor.

—Llevo unos días… Me gustaría saber cómo está mi familia… Mi padre y mi madre.

La Bestia pensó por un momento, entonces guio a Claude por el pasillo.

—Ven. Creo que te puedo ayudar —insistió. Claude le siguió con una sonrisa iluminada en el rostro.

Era la primera vez que visitaba los aposentos de la Bestia. Eran tan ostentosos como el suyo, solo que decorado con vistosas cortinas índigos y una cama digna de un príncipe. En el centro de la estancia había una mesita de cristal y sobre ella, una rosa azul casi marchita custodiada en un frasco y un espejo. La Bestia lo acercó a la mesa del centro, y le entregó el espejo.

—Es mágico. Te puede enseñar lo que más deseas en tu corazón si se lo pides.

Claude, fiel a las palabras de la Bestia, procedió a pedirle al espejo que mostrara a sus padres. Para su horror, lo que le mostró era su antiguo hogar, pero no como esperaba. Su padre estaba en una cama enfermo, su madre llorando desconsolada a su lado. No pudo evitar gritar preocupado.

—¡Mi padre…! ¡Mi madre…! ¡Mi padre está enfermo! ¡Mi madre está sola, llorando! ¡Yo…! ¡Me necesitan!

La Bestia sujetó su rostro para calmarle y le miró con ternura.

—Ve con ellos, Claude.

—Pero… ¡tú…!

—Puedes volver aquí si quieres: este es también tu hogar. Si ellos te necesitan, ve.

Claude miró de nuevo. Su madre seguía llorando y su padre comenzaba a toser con más fuerza. La Bestia le acercó el espejo, dándole su último regalo.

—Siempre que necesites saber cómo estoy, úsalo.

Claude mostró una sonrisa agradecida. Se despidió de la Bestia con una caricia en su rostro, y partió de inmediato a ver a su familia. En el camino, se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho que volvería lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Para la Bestia, esas dos semanas sin Claude resultaron más agónicas que toda su vida antes de haberle conocido. Se había enamorado perdidamente y como su corazón le dictó, debía dejarlo marchar. Al décimo sexto día el palacio comenzó a tornarse negruzco. Todos los decorados recargados comenzaron a desmoronarse, y la propia Bestia sintió que su energía vital iba desvaneciéndose. La hora de su muerte estaba próxima. La hechicera le había advertido que su maleficio solo iba a romperse si una persona lograba amar a una bestia como él. Pero la Bestia había logrado enamorarse de la persona más bella de todas, y eso no era un contra hechizo suficientemente poderoso. Y poco le importaba: el tiempo vivido al lado de Claude fue salvación suficiente.

La Bestia caminó entre los escombros de su palacio, con su rosa azul en la mano, a la que le quedaba un solo pétalo. Se tiró entre los rosales ya ajados, a punto de cerrar los ojos. De repente, sintió una calidez en su mano y rostro. Abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo y sorprendido escuchó una familiar voz en sus oídos.

—¡No! Estoy aquí... No cierres los ojos.

—Claude… Has vuelto.

Claude soltaba lágrimas por doquier. Entre las lágrimas, una tímida lluvia inundó el paisaje que los rodeaba.

—No tenía que haberme ido tanto tiempo… ¡Ha sido mi culpa! —se lamentaba, agarrando la ropa de la frustración.

—Qué bien poder verte por última vez.

—¡No mueras…! Yo… Por fin había descubierto quién eras… Lo investigué en el pueblo mientras ayudaba a mi familia —sollozaba desconsoladamente—. Nunca has sido una bestia. Tú eres el príncipe Dimitri. Y eres… ¡la persona que quiero!

Entonces, una luz cegó por completo a Claude. Se vio separado por un fuerte viento que levantaba el cuerpo de la Bestia. Entre destellos, entreveía cómo el cuerpo animal se iba transformando en el de un joven de su edad. Tras la metamorfosis el joven se incorporó desde el suelo, revelando su forma original. Era un hombre de piel blanca y de cabellos dorados. La Bestia, ahora por fin convertida en humano, agarró las manos de Claude, regocijándose por poder encajar sus dedos entre los suyos.

—Claude, ¡soy yo!

Claude le apartó unos mechones de la cara, deslumbrado por ese nuevo aspecto. Al ver que conservaba los mismos ojos azulados que tanto se había perdido en ellos, sonrió profundamente.

—Sí, eres tú… Dimitri.

Dimitri se abrazó a Claude con un beso. Mientras tanto el castillo, antes encantado, volvía a su anterior resplandor entre las gotas de la lluvia que deshacían el resto del encantamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Convertir un cuento en una narración más bien novelesca, mezclando elementos del propio cuento y de la versión de la gran D porque quiero un AU de una de mis películas favoritas con mi otepé reciente... ¿Qué puede salir mal?


	13. REPTIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri!Zoraida x Claude!Muley Hacén AU

Las malas lenguas recorrían los pasillos más rápido que los rayos de sol aquella mañana en el palacio de Almyra. Los súbditos cuchicheaban un mensaje que progresivamente iba distorsionándose. Esos murmullos se intensificaban con la presencia del gigante foráneo Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Dimitri había sido entregado haría unos tres meses por el Imperio de Adrestia para garantizar un cese de invasión de los almyrienses, que aprovecharían para conquistar el Sacro Reino de Faerghus, del que el desterrado príncipe era heredero legítimo. Aunque empezó siendo moneda de cambio, se había convertido en el objeto de chismes por la cercanía que mostraba con el soberano monarca Claude von Riegan. Dimitri a veces desearía haber sido ejecutado antes que haber sido tratado de esa insultante manera. Sin embargo, se sentía atraído por la figura de su viejo amigo Claude que le trataba como un invitado más. Claude, que desapareció de su vida por cinco años, de repente había reaparecido convertido en el rey soberano de Almyra y le había dado una habitación propia, comidas y baños. Era un cambio demasiado abrupto para su vejado corazón, pero que le intrigaba por descubrir la razón.

El monarca almyriense se encontraba en su sala personal, leyendo varios libros. Dimitri entró sin permiso, pero del rostro de Claude se entreveía una plácida sonrisa.

—Buenos días, príncipe.

Dimitri cerró la puerta entre gruñidos. Claude cerró sus libros, preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Los súbditos, es lo que ocurre —. Se acercó con gran paso. Claude se fijó en que el príncipe se había ataviado con unas ropas tradicionales almyrienses que le recomendó la noche anterior, un detalle que tomó agradecido—. Sus cuchicheos son tan afilados como dagas.

—Lamento oír eso—. Observó a Dimitri. Su expresión era más incómoda que molesta, un sentimiento que él mismo conocía muy bien. Acercó sus manos a las del príncipe, cosa que el otro no rechazó en absoluto—. Ven, te quiero enseñar algo que te animará.

Le hizo caso, y Claude lo llevó a la mesa de antes. En ella, había un mapa y varios libros cerrados. Acercó el mapa. Había dibujado en él una estrategia de combate que, por lo que veía Dimitri, parecía perfecta.

—He ideado la batalla para reconquistar Fhirdiad. Mira: si conseguimos suficientes aliados en Duscur, podríamos retomar la ciudad con una táctica defensiva. Además, tú mejor que nadie conoce los entresijos de tu capital, y estoy convencido de que el príncipe será bien recibido cuando reclame lo que es suyo.

Dimitri dirigió su vista a Claude. Los ojos del monarca brillaban con entusiasmo, mientras movía las piezas en el mapa. En su estadía se había dado cuenta de que Claude no mostraba una pasión exacerbada en temas rutinarios del reino, pero sí con estrategias y batallas cuando estaba con él.

—Claude, ¿por qué ansías en ayudarme?

Esa pregunta sacó de su ensoñación a Claude, que se quedó mirando de soslayo. Lo pensó por unos segundos, no sin antes rascarse la nuca nerviosamente.

—Si te soy sincero, cuando Edelgard me ofreció su propuesta pretendía usarte en mis planes para derrocar el Imperio y perseguir mi sueño.

Dimitri soltó una pequeña mueca de hastío ante la cruda verdad.

—¿Y tu sueño es…?

—Irrelevante. —Claude agitó su mano—. En todo este tiempo que has estado aquí conmigo, me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Mi idea de un mundo donde las personas tengan derecho a ser libres no tiene sentido si te usara a ti como Edelgard te ha usado a ti. La Alianza tiene a Lorenz; él es perfectamente capaz de llevarlo como lo haría yo, o incluso mejor. Pero así como Almyra me necesita… Faerghus te necesita a ti.

Dimitri miró al suelo, desconcertado. Esperaba una respuesta más fría y calculadora, como las que recordaba de Claude en Garreg Mach. Pero el corazón del rey había cambiado, y así el suyo.

—¿Dimitri?

Claude se acercó y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dimitri le abrazó por la cintura, robando de sus labios un beso. El beso comenzó desesperado por parte del príncipe, ansioso por devorar. No había sido la primera vez que algo así había ocurrido, tanto en la estancia esos meses como en aquellos años en el monasterio, pero sí tan exasperado. Claude fue acorralado entre la mesa y el cuerpo de Dimitri, aún pendiente por saborear al monarca. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudieran tomar aire de sus bocas.

—Los rumores deben ser ciertos. —Dimitri dijo entre gruñidos, colocando sus manos en la mesa y rodeándole por la cintura.

—¿Eh…? —contestó el joven monarca, todavía en trance.

—Dicen… —comenzó a susurrar mientras se acercaba a su cara—. Dicen que soy un oportunista. Un reptil capaz de venderse por los favores del rey Claude. Y mírame… —Claude decidió mirarle embelesado—. Como ellos dicen, el rey me dora la píldora y yo… yo…

Claude esta vez fue el que lo interrumpió, agarrando su cara con las manos.

—¡No! No es así… Dimitri… Yo…

El príncipe le miró con cierta confusión, pero sobre todo lamento. Claude tragó saliva, sus manos aún en el rostro.

—Mi sueño es construir un futuro juntos. Tú y yo. Yo... —suspiró avergonzado, y con una sonrisa comenzó su extraña declaración—: ¿No te has dado cuenta que te has convertido en lo más importante para mí?

La confusión de Dimitri fue a más, reaccionando con un fuerte sonrojo. Había pasado de ser una fiera a una dócil bestia, acomodando su cara en el hombro de Claude. El rey de Almyra le abrazó, dándole palmaditas en su amplia espalda.

—No eres un reptil, Dimitri. Recuerda, siempre has sido un…

—León. —Dimitri volvió a mirarle, con una expresión de asombro al ver que Claude le hacía recordar sus orígenes —. Un león azul.

Claude asintió. Pasó sus dedos por varios mechones del cabello de Dimitri, relevando su parche en el ojo derecho. El joven príncipe le besó, esta vez más delicado y suave. Claude le correspondió con gusto, llevando sus manos al cuello. El otro en cambio llevó a su acompañante hacia la mesa, sentándole encima y colocándose entre sus piernas. El roce junto con el pequeño brinco provocó que Claude soltara un leve quejido, una invitación para que Dimitri continuara.

—Espera… Claude.

—¿Hm…?

—Tu estrategia.

Señaló el mapa donde Claude estaba sentado, las piezas se desperdigaban por la mesa. El joven monarca le miró divertido, y señaló su sien.

—Está todo en mi cabeza. Además… —Posó sus dedos en el pecho de Dimitri. —Hay otra táctica que quiero poner en marcha que es más importante.


	14. ANILLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Ruta Leones Azules

Uno de los objetos más preciados de Byleth era un anillo de plata que le había entregado su padre. Jeralt le había confesado que esa sortija era la que le regaló a su madre para jurar matrimonio. Se lo había confiado a su hija para que el día que encontrara a alguien tan especial, se lo diera y así seguir esa romántica tradición.

Sin embargo, pasaron los años y Byleth no llegó a encontrar a esa persona tan especial. Conocía a muchas personas especiales en su vida. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd era sin dudarlo la más importante. Su mejor pupilo en la academia, quien le ayudó a instaurar la paz en todo Fódlan y se convirtió en un digno rey unificador. También apreciaba mucho a Claude von Riegan. Otro alumno suyo que supo perseguir su sueño y se convirtió en el dirigente más formidable de Almyra. Dimitri y Claude eran personas muy importantes para ella, pero no para la tarea que le había encomendado su padre.

En cambio, ella se había dado cuenta de que su relación _sí_ encajaba con la promesa que dejó Jeralt. Su intuición le hizo ciertos avisos desde tiempos de la academia. Byleth había notado entre los dos nobles una conexión que nunca había presenciado con otras personas. Sus miradas, sus palabras y sus gestos contenían una efusividad imperceptible para muchos. Luego, pasó lo de Derdriu. Cuando presenció la entrega de la reliquia de la familia Riegan sintió chispas en el ambiente. Finalmente, tras la guerra, esas pequeñas demostraciones se dieron más a menudo con las visitas de los soberanos a Garreg Mach. Ellos se habían prometido verse tras la guerra y cumplieron ese juramento firmemente. Si Byleth pudiera describir en un color lo que era estar en la misma habitación con Claude y Dimitri, sería de una tonalidad rosácea ardorosa, incomparable a la de las pócimas de amor. Aunque una cosa era su intuición y otra era la realidad, pues tanto el uno como el otro no demostraban nada más.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando un afortunado día Dimitri le pidió audiencia por mandato real. A su llegada su antiguo alumno se mostraba impaciente y nervioso, algo inédito.

—Disculpe, profesora—Dimitri se corrigió a sí mismo por llamarla por su antiguo distintivo— arzobispa. Sé que es inoportuno y aunque no es urgente, me gustaría que me dieras consejo sobre un asunto.

Byleth, extrañada, no objetó y dejó que el sacro rey explicara su problema.

—Como sabrás, en mi pueblo somos fieles devotos de los credos de la Diosa. Sin embargo, al releer los testamentos de —Dimitri tragó saliva y sus mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas al articular el siguiente vocablo—, matrimonio, no he podido evitar cuestionarme una problemática que pudiera surgir.

Asintió, escuchando atentamente y cada vez más intrigada.

—En esos textos se explica que el matrimonio consiste en «la unión formal entre un hombre y una mujer a ojos de la Diosa en pos de crear un proyecto de familia que vivan de acuerdo a las prescripciones de las creencias de la Santa Iglesia de Seiros».

Asintió de nuevo, asombrada por la memoria formidable de su antiguo alumno. Dimitri tragó saliva, y sus palabras comenzaron a atascarse en la garganta.

—¿Podría darse… el hipotético caso… de que un matrimonio… sea válido… entre un hombre y… otro hombre?

La arzobispa se mostró sorprendida, por fin dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su amigo rey sin embargo lo interpretó como una ofensa inexcusable, e hizo una reverencia agitadamente.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No debía haberlo ni planteado!

Byleth lo calmó, aplacando a su querido exestudiante de metro ochenta con palmaditas en los hombros. Dimitri al calmarse, continuó:

—Siento mostrarme tan angustiado. Estaba preguntándome eso porque, verá…

—¿Claude?

Byleth articuló las palabras prohibidas, que hicieron que Dimitri estallara del sonrojo entre su gigantesca capa de armiño. Byleth tuvo que calmarle nuevamente.

—Sí… Claude. Lo hemos hablado varias veces, pero él nunca ha sido... ortodoxo, en cuanto a esos temas. Aun así, hablaré también en su nombre. Yo... Le quiero. Y quiero formar una familia a su lado.

La recién nombrada arzobispa se fijó en el cariño con el que Dimitri le dedicaba esos pensamientos a su otro estudiante favorito. Sonaba tan dulce como su padre hablando de su madre, ese día años atrás cuando le entregó el anillo. _El anillo, claro…_ Byleth se acercó y le entregó a Dimitri el anillo de Jeralt. Así, sin necesidad de palabras, le aseguraba al joven rey todo su apoyo como amiga y como representante de la Iglesia. Dimitri se quedó mirando a la alianza, perplejo. Terminó por darle un fuerte abrazo a su querida profesora, entre lágrimas. Byleth le correspondió el abrazo, contenta por haber ayudado a su adorado pupilo.

Meses después, se celebró la boda real de Claude von Riegan y Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd en el propio Garreg Mach. Los novios estaban acompañados de sus antiguos compañeros del monasterio, festejando tal dichoso día con ricos manjares y con jolgorio por el pueblo. La arzobispa con orgullo ofició la ceremonia, y a la hora del convite se acercó a saludar a los recién casados. Iban ataviados con las ropas nupciales de Almyra y Faerghus, que conjuntaban con preciosos tonos dorados y azules. Sus rostros se veían incluso más hermosos, mostrando expresiones risueñas y ojos brillantes de ilusión. Claude nada más ver a Byleth se precipitó para abrazarla con esmero.

—¡Dima me dijo que le ayudaste a que diera el paso! Gracias por todo —exclamó con una franca sonrisa.

El anterior mencionado se acercó por detrás, colocando suavemente su mano en el hombro de su esposo. Claude colocó la suya encima, llegando a mostrar orgullosos las alianzas de plata que resplandecían casi igual que sus caras.

—No quisimos usar el tuyo original, pero lo tenemos a buen recaudo. Muchas gracias—dijo Dimitri.

En un gesto cohibido, Byleth alzó la mano y dirigió su vista al suelo. Claude y Dimitri se miraron extrañados al observar cómo su mentora se iba poniendo a cada segundo más roja. Claude entonces habló:

—¿Quieres que te devolvamos tu anillo, profe?

Byleth asintió, ya completamente roja. De repente, se acercó al grupo un hombre joven dicharachero. Cuando encontró a Byleth no pudo evitar parar de imprevisto y realizar un enérgico saludo militar.

—¡Querida! ¡Te había perdido por un momento! ¡Sin cambios en la boda de Claude von Riegan y Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd!

Los recién casados exclamaron sorprendidos. Al parecer, su querida profe también había logrado encontrar a su persona especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BylethxGatekeeper OTP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. TORMENTA

La época de la cosecha había terminado, y eso significaba que la región de Garreg Mach pasaría por su época de lluvias anual. No eran devastadoras como las que se daban en otras regiones del continente, sin embargo, el cielo indicaba que iba a ser una tormenta que los habitantes del afamado monasterio debían prepararse. Gracias a la ayuda de Byleth y de los propios estudiantes de Garreg Mach, pudieron preparar pequeñas barricadas para las ventanas, así como organizar las provisiones y el ganado.

La tormenta tocó pie una mañana del décimo mes, tan estrepitosa como era de esperar. Las clases se cancelaron, por lo que muchos estudiantes decidieron quedarse en sus aposentos o en estancias comunes para entretenerse. Uno de los estudiantes que quería aprovechar el día para ir a la biblioteca era Claude von Riegan. En su camino se encontró con una inusual escena: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd había salido al patio en medio de la tormenta. Iba corriendo hacia un lugar más allá del jardín, completamente solo. La sabiduría que residía en los libros estaba bien resguardada y no se iba a escapar de sus páginas, pero algo así (que, además, alimentaba su curiosidad infinitamente más) no iba a arriesgarse a dejarlo pasar.

Le siguió con cautela para descubrir su secreto. La lluvia era muy densa, casi aguaviento y eso limitaba su visión. Aun así, pudo vislumbrar cómo Dimitri llegaba a unas construcciones cerca de las caballerías y entraba por una puerta. Resguardado en su capa dorada, Claude se acercó al edificio y buscó una ventana por la que echar un ojo. En uno de los huecos de la barricada improvisada encontró una mirilla perfecta. Vio a Dimitri agacharse. Parecía que hablaba con alguien mientras se estrujaba la ropa llena de agua. No logró prestar más atención pues una vocecilla gritó, delatando su posición:

—¡Un intruso! ¡Intruso!

Después del descomunal susto, Claude se fijó en que quien daba la voz de alarma era un niño, que había abierto la puerta. Alarmaba su presencia con voceríos desde su sitio, una táctica inútil debido al estruendo de la lluvia. Dimitri salió a por el niño, alarmado por la salud del infante ante la tormenta, pero luego con sorpresa al encontrarse a Claude fuera.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Claude? ¡Vamos, entra!

Claude entró con ellos, con una mueca de desaprobación por parte del niño vigía. Al entrar, Dimitri fue directamente a avivar la leña de un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. La construcción era una especie de salón pequeño con una mesa y asientos en el fondo. Alrededor de la chimenea había muchos cojines en el suelo adornados con alfombras y mantas gruesas y cálidas. También se divisaba una cómoda con libros y una despensa con provisiones. El príncipe estaba acompañado de siete niños, de no más de ocho años y de diferentes regiones de Fódlan, por lo que dedujo Claude. Iban bien vestidos y aseados, a excepción del niño vigía que se encontraba empapado. Mientras se secaba el uniforme, el príncipe de Faerghus se acercó al niño vigía con una manta de piel. Lo arropó a la vez que lo llevaba cerca del fuego.

—Ven, no vayas a resfriarte —le dijo amablemente.

—Gracias, Mitya —respondió el pequeño centinela con una amplia sonrisa.

— _¿Mitya?_ —exclamó Claude, confundido.

Un ensordecedor trueno interrumpió la conversación, y varios niños se echaron en el regazo de Dimitri muy asustados.

—¡Tengo miedo, Mitya! —gimoteó una niña.

—El dragón ruge muy fuerte… ¿Nos va a comer? —sollozó uno más joven, de seis.

Dimitri los calmaba, dándoles apacibles caricias en la cabeza.

—He dejado el conjuro fuera. El dragón no nos va a comer, os lo prometo. Estaremos a salvo hasta que pase la tormenta.

Los niños se tranquilizaron de inmediato ante sus palabras, apretando sus manitas en la capa azul del líder leonado. Entretanto, Claude no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Era una estampa muy dulce, pero el protagonista era el que menos esperaba de todos sus conocidos. Finalmente, el niño vigía reclamó la atención hacia el intruso.

—¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó receloso.

—No os preocupéis, es un compañero. Se llama Claude von Riegan, el futuro heredero de la Alianza de Leicester.

—¿Es un príncipe como tú? —dijo una de las niñas, curiosa.

—¡Qué trenza tan bonita! ¿Te la haces tú? —saltó otro niño.

—A mí no me gusta: estaba espiando, y espiar es de personas malas —comentó de nuevo el niño vigía.

Claude alzó los brazos y cuando estaba a punto de hablar se le escapó un estornudo. Aún seguía calado. Dimitri le acercó una manta.

—Ten cuidado.

—Gracias… —Claude se arropó abochornado y se sentó cerca del fuego. Los niños se colocaron a su alrededor, con ojitos como si viniera de otro mundo. Carraspeó—: Es verdad lo que decís sobre que espié, y por ello me disculpo. Tengo un gusto por la curiosidad bastante raro, y al ver cómo Dimitri dejaba el conjuro para el dragón no pude evitar seguirle.

Dimitri sonrió por ver cómo le seguía el juego, y se sentó con el grupo. Uno de los niños aprovechó y se sentó en su regazo, resguardado entre las colchas.

—Entiendo… —reflexionó el niño vigía—. Mitya es muy alucinante, así que es normal que quieras aprender de él.

—¡Nosotros lo estamos haciendo! —continuó el niño del regazo, muy vivaracho.

—Mitya nos ayuda mucho. Hemos aprendido a usar la lanza gracias a él —habló una chica más tímida, enlazando sus dedos con pudor.

—¡Y nos compra comida muy rica! —comentó otra.

Claude asentía con la cabeza cada frase de los chiquillos. Por sus miradas parecían que habían sufrido mucho, pero el brillo de sus ojos volvía cuando hablaban de los favores que les hacía Dimitri. Los niños acosaron a preguntas a Claude y él trató de responderlas todas. Mientras, fuera, la tormenta seguía arreciando, incansable de relámpagos y viento.

Llegó a hacerse de noche. Tras una copiosa cena a la luz de la chimenea los críos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, acomodados entre las telas y los cojines. Dimitri estaba arropando al niño del regazo, que roncaba con una expresión de absoluto descanso. Lo dejó acomodado en un lado del campamento improvisado. Claude estaba sentado en la mesa, observando y tomando un trago de su copa. Dimitri se sentó a su lado.

—Imparables, pero buenos niños —comentó Claude, acomodando su codo en la mesa y dirigiendo un guiño al príncipe con sorna—. ¿De dónde has sacado esta cantera? No me dirás que tú…

—Son huérfanos que han llegado al monasterio. Los conocí porque... se interesaron por mí al verme luchar en los entrenamientos. Así que decidí ofrecerles esto —señaló la casa—, al menos tienen un techo donde cobijarse por el momento. No es mucho lo que puedo hacer.

Claude reflexionó por unos segundos.

—Has hecho mucho. Hay personas más ancianas que no han recibido tanto de un desconocido nunca.

—Ojalá fuera algo incondicional —recalcó Dimitri, llevando una de sus manos a su sien —. Lo hago porque me siento responsable. Por lo que les pasó.

Después de decir eso se instauró un aura depresiva en la estancia. Claude entreveía un semblante de derrota en el líder de los Leones Azules. Ese día estaba conociendo una faceta completamente inesperada que por momentos iba a más. Dimitri, quien parecía a simple vista un noble recatado y decoroso, le había mostrado un lado más cercano, débil, pero también inalienable. Claude lo percibía como una roca en el mar que sufre el constante oleaje y las mareas, pero se sigue manteniendo en pie. Entonces miró a los niños. No podía imaginar el horror de perder a alguien tan querido. Esos ojos opacos que resplandecían entre los brillos de antes se asemejaban a los de Dimitri. Se veían más opacos que nunca esa noche, a pesar de que el príncipe estaba realizando una de las acciones más altruistas que había visto. Antes de eso, Claude creía que nadie era capaz de ayudar incondicionalmente a gente con la que no compartía ningún tipo de vínculo.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Claude.

Repentinamente Dimitri había hablado, y sacó al heredero de la Alianza de sus elucubraciones. Le miraba con una cálida sonrisa y una hipnotizante nitidez en sus ojos que provocaba en Claude una pérdida inmediata de sus alrededores.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No me siento solo a tu lado. Creo que me gusta tu presencia.

Claude terminó su copa. Que eso se lo dijera el futuro rey de Faerghus era beneficioso estratégicamente, así que pensaba que eso explicaba su súbita alegría.

—Lo mismo digo, _Mitya_ —contestó con cierta musicalidad en la última palabra—. En serio, ¿a qué viene Mitya?

Dimitri soltó una carcajada.

—Es otro diminutivo que se me puede dar.

—No lo conocía… ¿Y alguien más lo ha usado?

—Solo esos niños y bueno —se recostó a un lado—, ahora tú.

—Me gusta. Quizá te llame así.

—Por favor, no.

Entre risas, vieron que la tormenta seguía, pero mucho menos intensa que antes. El conjuro había funcionado.


	16. BALANCEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leve Claudeleth + Dimileth

La refinada música de la orquesta se entreoía entre los cuchicheos en el gran salón de Garreg Mach. Según los murmullos, el desmedido líder de los Ciervos Dorados, Claude von Riegan, había llevado a la pista de baile a su profesor Byleth, también hombre. La escuela no llegaba a acostumbrarse al carácter extravagante del duque, un chico que destacaba por una presencia inusual y prácticas cuestionables. Además, nunca habían presenciado un gesto tan poco protocolario en un evento formal y tan anticipado como era el baile de invierno. Los cortesanos murmuraban con agitación, testigos del espectáculo. Claude, que había sacado a su profesor solo porque quería bailar, se percató de las miradas inquisitorias del público y comenzó a sentirse comprometido. Byleth también se dio cuenta y optó por una estrategia más inteligente que permitir que esos puritanos afligieran a uno de sus alumnos favoritos.

Tomó a Claude por la cintura, y lo llevó cerca de una pareja que estaba bailando por las cercanías. Esa pareja eran Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, el líder de los Leones Azules, y una joven plebeya de su misma casa. Byleth hizo un cambio de parejas como dictaba el protocolo, pero tomó a Dimitri y Claude bailó con la plebeya. El líder de la casa dorada se fijó en el intenso rubor que dejó huella en la cara del príncipe mientras su profesor le guiaba al ritmo del vals, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Entretanto los murmullos se iban atenuando a medida que Byleth y Dimitri danzaban juntos. Claude intuyó que estaban más acostumbrados a la figura del joven de Faerghus, incluso vio que llegaron a apreciar la estética de la peculiar escena, que le provocó un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

Llegó otro intercambio de parejas y esta vez se dio con la plebeya por Byleth, por lo que Dimitri y Claude tenían que bailar juntos. Inesperado para los dos líderes, comenzaron los primeros pasos de forma torpe. Recuperaron el ritmo cuando Claude decidió tomar por la cintura al príncipe y guiar el baile.

—Perdona, debo resultar un pésimo compañero de baile—se excusó Dimitri, con un rubor incluso más acentuado que antes.

—Para nada, príncipe —respondió Claude, tomando su mano con más vigor, y susurró—: ¿No recuerdas que habías practicado conmigo?

—Cierto, cierto—sonrió.

Dimitri disfrutaba del suave balanceo y el talento de su acompañante para la danza, que resultaban magnéticos. Para Claude, lo que había empezado como una situación un tanto violenta terminó de la forma más perfecta posible. Creyó escuchar de nuevo cuchicheos, pero hizo caso omiso, más atento por recordar lo que la fortuna le había regalado con ese baile. A pesar de su pobre autoconcepto, Dimitri era el mejor compañero de baile que había tenido, y era un privilegio compartir ese momento junto a él.

—¿Has visto que he bailado con el profesor? —le preguntó Dimitri con una ilusión desmedida.

Al fijarse en sus ojillos llenos de inocente apego, Claude le sonrió muy pícaro:

—Ya he visto, sí. Pero recuerda que el primero que ha bailado con él he sido yo.

Dimitri mostró un leve mohín, que provocó una preocupada respuesta por parte del futuro heredero de la Alianza:

—Vamos. Era una broma, Dimitri.

—Siempre estás compitiendo por el mejor trofeo. ¿Eh, Claude?

Claude afianzó con fuerza su mano en la cadera del príncipe. Habilidosamente maniobró para darle una vuelta y le dejó caer en sus brazos. Dimitri reposaba inclinado sobre una pierna, completamente asombrado. Confiado, el joven duque acercó su rostro:

—Qué puedo decir, si precisamente esta noche me siento invicto.


	17. ANIMAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NSFWaP (not safe for work and poesía)  
> 

El sabor salado de la piel dejaba restos en la lengua en Claude von Riegan, que le incitaba a repetir. Acercaba lo más que podía su cuerpo, que, a pesar de estar desprovisto de todo ropaje, ardía como el carbón más puro. Entre sus piernas se encontraba retenido el motivo de su sofoco: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

Dimitri recorría cada centímetro de su cuello, dejando huella con mordiscos y besos a partes iguales. Sus piernas se rozaban, una contrastable sensación con sus cuerpos. Las manos de su acompañante acariciaban su cintura, dedos agarrando la carne de su vientre y subiendo hasta su pecho. Dimitri acechaba todo recoveco que encontraba, queriendo llevarse el aroma a su lengua, a sus dientes. Sus caderas se movían en un vaivén placentero, a lo que Claude respondía con más exclamaciones. Claude rodeó con los brazos la amplia espalda de su amante, aferrándose con los dedos. En puro éxtasis, dirigió su mirada al rey de Faerghus. Su pupila azulada destacaba entre la maraña de cabellos. Dimitri llevó sus labios a los suyos, bebiendo de a poco. La respiración de Claude era agitada y sentía su torrente sanguíneo al rojo vivo.

—¿Me deseas? —salió de forma angustiada de la voz del rey leonado.

Claude soltó un leve suspiro, llevando sus manos al cuello y ensortijando sus dedos en la melena dorada.

—¿No te lo está diciendo mi pecho? ¿Mi aliento?

Dobló sus rodillas, entonando el pliegue de su muslo para rozarlo contra las caderas.

—¿Mi carne?

Dimitri con una rapidez casi animal lo tumbó a lo largo de la cama. Mordió el cuello del monarca cérvido con ansia.

—Pero no lo estás diciendo tú.

—Tendrás que sonsacármelo—comentó la víctima entre unas ahogadas risas.

Las risas se apagaron, tornándose en pasionales sollozos cuando Claude sintió los templados dedos de Dimitri recorriendo su dermis y más allá. El joven soberano aplacaba sus quejidos entre los besos, queriendo retribuir a su compañero con la misma devoción. Las sábanas se deshacían a medida que Claude se incorporaba y llevaba sus manos a los muslos de Dimitri. Como si de un campo de batalla se tratase, Claude siempre tenía la estrategia perfecta que conseguía un golpe crítico. Le gustaba ser capaz de cantar victoria y que la música saliera en la garganta de Dimitri, una melodía que lo encendía más y más.

—Eres el peor golpe de mar, que me arrastras y no me sueltas…—admitió derrotado Claude, atrapado en besos.

—Dijo el ciclón… —le contestó Dimitri, igualmente vencido—. Tú, que me llevas y me sacudes. ¡Ah! Veneno, que eres veneno.

—Pues deshazte de él—susurró, a la vez que levantaba la cintura con picardía.

—Prefiero morir envenenado —confesó, dejando caer sus manos en la ingle morena—. Lentamente, en dulce agonía; hasta que mis manos tiemblen entre el morado, hasta que mi lengua se vuelva blanca.

Claude tomó la cabeza de Dimitri en su pecho, exhalando su aliento cálido:

—¡Calla! Que me quiero clavar a ti. Que quiero cerrar los ojos y seguir viéndote. ¡Para!

—¿Cuándo voy a poder parar?... Si tus venas laten a mi encuentro. Si esta cáscara se rompe cuando siente arder tus brasas… —espiró Dimitri en el torso, abrazado a él con el mismo miedo que un niño.

El monarca almyriense tomó contacto con los labios nuevamente. Boca con boca se miraron, sabiendo que su trance estaba a punto de terminar. Se agarraron con fuerza, piel y piel desgastándose. Entre bocanadas se sentenciaron mutuamente:

—Llévame, llévame y sacúdeme de pies a cabeza.

—Arrástrame muy hondo y no me sueltes.


	18. PIJAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Sylvix

Una característica de la personalidad de Felix Hugo Fraldarius era lo harto que estaba de su príncipe, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Sin embargo, esa irritabilidad dirigida al que denominaba peyorativamente _cernícalo_ pendía de un hilo al sentir que se había convertido su niñera real. En las últimas semanas tenía que levantarle de su cama por las mañanas como si se tratase de un niño. Dimitri no había sido una persona a la que se le pegaran las sábanas tan fácilmente. Más bien, era común oír al príncipe admitir pasar las noches en vela, mitigándolo al responsabilizarse de su situación (y que Felix odiaba escuchar con toda su alma). Sin embargo, había una causa mayor que había transformado al insomne en durmiente. Felix no quería descubrir la causa, pero sí desembarazarse de ese asunto.

Esa mañana se repetía aquel extraño patrón de comportamiento. Los Leones Azules tenían una reunión sobre la estrategia de una batalla a final de mes, por lo que la ausencia de su líder era inadmisible. Dimitri y Felix habían acordado (más bien Felix le había advertido) que el príncipe debía estar despierto con las primeras luces del amanecer. Sin embargo, a la hora prevista no había señales del líder leonado. Felix estaba preparado para pegarle una patada sonora a la puerta del cuarto de Dimitri, así como su puño para depositarse _suavemente_ en la cabeza de su morador. Al salir al pasillo oyó que la puerta del lado contrario a la suya se cerraba. Era la puerta de Claude von Riegan, líder de los Ciervos Dorados.

_Oh, no._

Con una punzada de intuición materna que incluso delante de la Diosa negaría tres veces, volvió su vista a la puerta del príncipe y de un portazo la abrió.

En la cama, se encontraba un adormilado Dimitri, despertado por el fuerte estruendo que había provocado Felix. El susodicho se acercó y le arrebató las sábanas de cuajo. Su líder, en una tierna posición fetal, encogió su cuerpo al contacto del frío aire mañanero.

—Felix, por favor… Cinco minutos más—balbuceó.

—Cinco minutos van a ser los que te quedarán con vida, cernícalo. ¡Despierta de una vez!

Dimitri no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse perezosamente. Poco sabía que acababa de cometer un trágico error, por culpa del embriagante efecto narcótico de un profundo y reparador sueño. Los rayos de sol que traspasaban la ventana llegaron a iluminar la camiseta de su pijama uniformado entre la leve penumbra del cuarto. Pero esa camiseta, en vez de estar teñida con los colores azules de su casa, tenía una tonalidad dorada y verde. Era la prueba concluyente de que él y el líder de los Ciervos Dorados se veían por las noches. La guinda al pastel era el rojo teñido de la cara del avergonzado Dimitri. Aun así, se atrevió a elaborar una coartada tan pobre y débil como la paciencia de Felix en esos momentos:

—Debe haberse colado en la lavandería…

Antes de que Felix pudiera hablar, repentinamente tocaron a la puerta. Se encontró con algo que le pilló por primera vez en su vida por sorpresa. Era Claude, somnoliento y ataviado con su típico uniforme, aunque completamente desarreglado. Entre bostezos, dio un paso y dejó una camiseta doblada encima del escritorio. Era la parte de arriba del pijama desaparecida, con el color azul característico de los Leones Azules. La expresión de desconcierto de Felix contrastaba con el rojo todavía notorio en la cara de Dimitri.

—Esto es tuyo, Dima —bostezó Claude, quitándose unas molestas legañas de los ojos.

—Gracias —respondió entrecortado con el rostro oculto en sus manos, el rojo asomaba por los dedos.

Felix, sin saber si indignarse o sorprenderse, decidió hablar, dirigiéndose al joven duque:

—¿Pero tú eres tonto? Ahora sé que vosotros…

—Bah —interrumpió con un cierto sosiego—, cuando me di cuenta de que habías salido y que yo llevaba la camiseta puesta, sabía que no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

Claude soltó un largo bostezo, estirando sus brazos en un gesto felino. El joven espadachín alucinaba por lo impasible que se mostraba ante una situación evidentemente incriminatoria.

—Además, tengo un as bajo la manga. Si tú hablas de mí, yo puedo hablar de ti.

Felix entonces lo comprendió: el que estaba acorralado era él. Respondió con los pelos erizados.

—No te atreverás, venado de tres al cuarto.

—Ni quiero, para serte sincero. No me gusta montar jaleos. Pero —Claude miró a Dimitri, quien se encontraba todavía paralizado en la cama, y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa—, sí, por él podría atreverme.

Incluso alguien con el corazón de hielo como Felix se percataría de que su viejo amigo y el líder de la casa dorada compartían algo especial. Miró al príncipe, que mostraba una avergonzada pero feliz sonrisa. También se fijó en que las prominentes ojeras bajo los azules apagados de Dimitri habían disminuido, consecuencia de esas noches de sueño reparador. Ese pícaro de duque de la Alianza debía hacerle muy dichoso si lograba ese efecto en cuerpo y espíritu. Suspiró de rabia y llevó sus manos a la cadera, de nuevo comportándose inadvertidamente maternal.

—No llegaremos a eso. Te lo prometo.

Claude asintió, complacido por sacarle un juramento al lobo solitario de la casa de los leones. Su postura pasó a una más distendida, bostezando gravemente.

—En fin… Hasta dentro de dos horas en clase, chicos _. Nas_ noches.

Con un guiño pícaro dirigido al príncipe de Faerghus, Claude se esfumó como un fantasma donjuanesco. Se marchaba así un estratega nato, que Felix admitiría a regañadientes y bajo una rueda de tortura. Llevó sus manos a las sienes, y procuró hablar a Dimitri con un tono de advertencia pero que no sonara del todo amenazante:

—Diez minutos. O si no, te saco de la cama de los pelos.

Felix decidió marcharse, dejándole en sus ensimismamientos. Se apoyó en la madera de la puerta completamente derrotado por aquella batalla psicológica. Su vista fue como una flecha hacia la puerta del fondo del pasillo. Ahí residía el as bajo la manga. Entre gruñidos por su orgullo trastocado, tocó tres veces y entró sin preguntar. Sylvain Jose Gautier le esperaba en la cama. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su brazo derecho y lucía una seductora sonrisa que a ojos de Felix era provocadoramente estúpida.

—¿Problemas de sueño, Felix?

—Son las seis de la mañana, memo.

Felix procedió a cerrar la puerta, dejando un secreto que ya sabía atrás.


	19. SUAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NSFP - not safe for pieles

Con los años y tantas batallas a su espalda, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd sentía que su tacto no era tan sensible como antaño. La lanza era una magnífica arma, pero entendía que como castigo por usar una herramienta para matar lo había pagado con una inferior percepción de los objetos entre los callos en sus dedos. Un castigo que consideraba justo.

Aunque ponía en duda aceptar su condena cuando pensaba en Claude von Riegan. Primero de todo, se planteaba si tener al rey de Almyra a su lado era meritorio, porque él era lo que deseaba y mucho más. Un joven monarca estratega, inteligente, fiel a sus principios. Una persona que, fuera de todo protocolo, le quería tal y como era y le aceptaba como su igual.

Así, a la hora de profesar todos esos sentimientos en la intimidad de un lecho, se sentía incapaz de ser un amante idóneo. En el caso de Dimitri, adoraba todo de Claude. Su calidez, sus latidos, su piel que la sentía suave como la seda más fina. Incluso cuando sus dedos pasaban sobre cicatrices y heridas, para él esas marcas eran parte de la belleza del joven monarca; tal como paisajes abruptos repletos de valles, montañas y acantilados podían ser considerados bellos edenes. Pero concluía que sus ásperas palmas, esa manifestación física de su castigo autoimpuesto, debían incomodarle, y no hallaba el modo de compensarlo. Esos pequeños pensamientos se hicieron más presentes a medida que pasaban más lunas juntos.

En uno de esos encuentros, la luna sonreía por el horizonte. En los aposentos del rey de Faerghus, Claude jugaba con los cabellos dorados del soberano sobre la cama. Dimitri estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en sus sentidos. Notaba el roce de los pies de Claude sobre sus muslos, su pequeña respiración entre las risas, su olor que salía del pelo y del pecho. La presencia de Claude era mejor que cualquier bálsamo para el alma. El almyriense preguntó con divertimento:

—¿Qué siente para estar tan a gusto, señor Blaiddyd?

Dimitri seguía en ese apacible trance de ser acariciado, pero ya que se presentaba esa oportunidad decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Llevó sus manos a la cara de Claude, dando ligeros mimos con las puntas de sus dedos. El mimado cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto.

—¿Qué sientes tú? —le preguntó Dimitri.

—Calidez, cariño. Hm... —respondió con gravedad en su voz, más ensimismado en el contacto que en su respuesta. Dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en las palmas de Dimitri, murmullando pequeños sonidos de aprobación.

—Pero no suavidad.

Claude abrió sus ojos con rapidez, despertado de una ensoñación.

—¿Y acaso estás preocupado?

Dimitri se incorporó a la vez que asentía. El otro respondió con una leve carcajada, acercándose a gatas a su intranquilo amante:

—Dima, tus manos no tienen ningún problema.

—Son manos… No como las tuyas —concluyó el joven rey.

Claude las tomó delicadamente. Las masajeaba por las palmas, tratándolas con la atención que recibe la arcilla del más habilidoso artesano. Las marcó con un beso.

—Yo siento unas manos de alguien que ha recorrido un largo camino. Alguien que ha luchado muchas batallas. Que se ha sacrificado para labrar un futuro mejor, no solo para él; para mucha más gente. ¿Por qué no me van a gustar? —susurró.

El rey ladeó su cabeza, avergonzado por su siguiente confesión:

—Son ásperas. Feas. Te deben molestar cuando te toco con ellas.

Con una mirada impasible, el monarca cérvido llevó las manos a su pecho tan desnudo como el resto de su cuerpo. En las costillas había dos cicatrices que Claude guio para que los dedos lo palpasen. Dimitri sentía cómo el tórax subía y bajaba acompasado. Se atrevió a apretar sus dígitos contra la carne, que la podía sentir tierna. Claude exhaló un ligero quejido. Dimitri continuó, llevando los dedos a su vientre. Sintió el pequeño brinco por la bocanada que soltó su acompañante, y la calidez que salía de su cintura y zonas inferiores. Dirigió su vista al rostro de Claude. No se mostraba incómodo, pero en el brillo de sus ojos resplandecía un apetitoso deseo.

—¿Notas en algún momento mi molestia? —comentó con picardía.

Sintiéndose más ligero, Dimitri lo tumbó en la inmensidad de la cama, dispuesto a pulir su sentido del tacto durante las próximas horas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estéis bien con las circunstancias que han llegado.   
> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo estos relatos!   
> Siempre nos quedará dmcl.


	20. NOCHE ESTRELLADA

_Fue una noche estrellada_

_el momento en que me vi nacer._

_Arco dorado, esmeraldas por ojos._

_Una saeta atravesó mi ser._

_El comienzo de todo, el fin de nada._

Tras escribirlo, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd se tapó la cara de la vergüenza. Estuvo a punto de agarrar el papel y tirarlo por miedo a que alguien descubriera esos insípidos versos, pero recordó que estaba en el refugio de su habitación. Y también, en un recóndito rincón de su mente, quería disfrutar de ese pequeño momento. Una pequeña declaración escrita de palabras que nunca saldrían de sus labios como si de un sello mágico se tratase. Miró de nuevo al papel, acercando su vista a la tinta grabada en ella y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Con un bostezo inesperado determinó que era hora de descansar, por lo que recogió el escritorio para marcharse a la cama.

* * *

_Fue una noche estrellada_

_el momento en que me vi morir._

_Sangre y ceniza,_

_una alabarda atravesó el tarquín._

_El fin de todo, el comienzo de nada._

Soltando una risa lastimosa, Claude von Riegan reconoció que era mejor estratega que poeta. Dejó caer la pluma, ignorando las sucias manchas de tinta desperdigadas en el resto del papel. Algunas manchas de tinta se tornaron aguada por culpa de sus lágrimas. Arrepentido por esa nefasta catarsis, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba completamente solo en la sala de reuniones del consejo de Leicester, todavía abrumado por la lejana noticia de la ejecución del heredero al trono de Faerghus. Intentó soltar su llanto de la forma más silenciosa posible. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Al terminar, se susurró para él mismo que no podía perder la esperanza. En un lugar recóndito de su alma, sabía que él seguía vivo. Se levantó, dispuesto a perseguir esa idea.

* * *

_Fue una noche estrellada_

_el momento en que nacimos y morimos._

_León dorado y ciervo de plata._

_Un río atraviesa el mar._

_Nuestro fin, nuestro comienzo._

En la capilla real de Fhirdiad se encuentra este enigmático epitafio. Los arqueólogos no han logrado hallar la tumba de dónde procede, ni tampoco han podido determinar a quién podría estar dirigido. En el imaginario colectivo de Fódlan esa prosa es atribuida a los Reyes Unificadores, en concreto a sus votos matrimoniales. Según las leyendas escribieron sus versos juntos, cuando unieron sus reinos y el resto de sus vidas después de la guerra de cinco años.

Ese íntimo poema se convirtió en el lema de su reinado, que decoraba los emblemas junto al dibujo de un ciervo de plata y un león de oro bajo el manto de una noche repleta de estrellas.


	21. HORNEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mucho por amor de Dedue Molinaro AU.

Existe un refrán común entre los miembros de los Leones Azules que es _«Si no fuera por Dedue, nos moriríamos de hambre»._ Dedue el duscuriano, un gigantesco y tosco luchador en el campo de batalla, tenía un talento innato para la cocina. Sabía preparar deliciosos flambeados de ternera, guisos de pollo y verduras, conocía los diferentes grados de cocción de los quesos de las regiones de Fódlan para crear gratinados que dejaban sin aliento. Incluso tenía un repertorio bastante decente en el campo de la repostería, sabiendo preparar pasteles, soufflés, merengues y tartas. Sus compañeros lo consideraban un regalo de la Diosa, sobre todo si preparaba nuevas recetas y les pedía que las degustasen. Su ayudante de cocina particular era el joven Ashe, más inexperto, pero comparado con el resto de la plantilla (sobre todo con dos miembros notables) era ayuda suficiente.

Un día del séptimo mes, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd (uno de los miembros de la lista de ayudantes de cocina prohibidos) se mostró notoriamente interesado en un pastel que Dedue estaba preparando. Era una pequeña tartaleta de nueces y confitura de fresa, típica de la zona de Faerghus. Le acompañó en la cocina y observó con todo detalle cómo su amigo preparaba el plato, llegando a apuntar los ingredientes y la cantidad. Al meter el plato en el horno, Dedue habló curioso:

—¿Señor?

—¿Sí, Dedue? —respondió el príncipe, terminando de escribir.

—¿Está interesado en… hornear algo similar?

—Oh, no. Es para… —Dimitri se quedó pensando unos segundos, con indecisión— un trabajo de clase.

—¿La profesora te ha encargado que apunte una receta?

—Sí, ha sido en una tutoría. —Dimitri se incorporó repentinamente de la silla, haciendo una reverencia—. Ahora tengo… que irme, a pasar esto a limpio. Gracias, Dedue.

Como buen amigo y vasallo, sabía muy bien que todo eso olía a chamusquina. Al día siguiente, fue a preguntar a la profesora Byleth sobre el famoso trabajo de clase, y como sospechaba, era una invención más que evidente. ¿Por qué querría su príncipe, negado en la cocina como ninguno, preparar un pastel? ¿Era para él? ¿O más bien…?

* * *

El 24º día del séptimo mes, Dedue no esperaba encontrarse con la respuesta a esa pregunta. En uno de los intercambios de clase, escuchó unos quejidos lamentosos en la zona del jardín. Fue corriendo alarmado, y debido a sus gigantescos pasos, una persona pegó un brinco del susto entre unos arbustos. Era el mismísimo líder de la casa de los Ciervos Dorados, con un color en su rostro casi verde.

—¿Dedue? ¡Hola! —exclamó Claude von Riegan de súbito, con las manos detrás de la espalda —Bonita tarde…

—Hola, señor Claude. Perdona, había oído un ruido raro…

—¿Un ruido? Qué raro, no he oído nada.

—Debo haberlo imaginado… —gruñó en desacuerdo, completamente seguro de sus facultades auditivas.

Se fijó entonces en la cara de Claude. Cerca de la comisura de la boca, se presentaban restos de comida…

—¿Estabas comiendo en el jardín, señor Claude?

La cara del joven duque, antes verde lima, pasó a un tono rojo. Era una amalgama de diferentes tonalidades que hicieron fruncir el ceño a Dedue con cierta pena. Claude, después de pensarlo, decidió confesarse lastimero:

—Creo que no tiene sentido ocultarte esto precisamente a ti…

Le enseñó un pastelito oculto en sus manos. Estaba mordisqueado por varios lados, pero aún seguía casi entero. Era parecido al que había horneado el duscuriano días atrás, aunque exhibía fallos típicos de un chef novicio: la masa no estaba del todo cocida, la base de nueces estaba desnivelada y la mermelada mal distribuida. Dedue asintió, colocando la última pieza de ese puzle en forma de un sustantivo propio:

—Dimitri…

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que Dima me ha preparado esto… Pero… es que… Anda, pruébalo —comentó avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza.

Al ofrecerle un trozo, la mano derecha del príncipe le miró con recelo por las expresiones horrorosas de Claude por aquel maravilloso detalle. El propio Dedue había divisado aquel día en los ojos de Dimitri un brillo lleno de ilusión mientras apuntaba la receta, algo que creía que había perdido para siempre. Pero entonces, cuando la comida hizo contacto con sus papilas gustativas, lo comprendió todo. Su querido amigo no había preparado un pastel, sino un enorme trozo de sal con esa apariencia. Estuvo a punto de escupir el trozo, pero se obligó a sí mismo a tragar, tapándose la boca en un titánico esfuerzo.

—Llevo toda la mañana intentando comérmelo. Dentro de una hora tengo una fiesta de té con Dimitri… Como vea que no me lo he comido… No quiero hacerle eso.

Dedue se quería disculpar por prejuzgar a Claude de una forma tan dura. Al haber cocinado el plato solo Dimitri no se habría dado cuenta del infortunio, y Claude claramente desconocía los problemas que tenía su señor en cuanto a percibir sabores. Vio cómo el joven duque tragaba saliva para intentar darle otro bocado, cosa que logró con bastante dificultad. El ímpetu de Claude de no desagradecer el buen gesto de Dimitri era demostración suficiente, y no quería quedarse atrás en ayudar a resolver la situación.

—Tengo una idea. Ven conmigo.

* * *

A la hora, Claude se presentó en el jardín de recreo. Dimitri había preparado una mesa y le estaba esperando leyendo un libro.

—¡Siento llegar tarde! —Claude se sentó, dejando una cesta que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesa.

—¿Eso qué es?

Dimitri dejó de leer el libro. El futuro heredero de la Alianza sacó de la cesta una preciosa tarta. El príncipe contempló el pastel, reconociendo perfectamente la firma del cocinero que lo había preparado, y su cara comenzó a tornarse roja.

—¡Lo hemos preparado Dedue y yo!

—Entonces, ¿supo lo de…? —comentó más avergonzado que enfadado.

—Me ha dicho que para la próxima estará más que encantado de ayudarte —sonrió Claude, observando divertido cómo la tez de Dimitri relucía entre el rojo de sus mejillas—. Le dije que viniera con nosotros, pero parece que tenía que atender otros asuntos.

—Este Dedue... Le guardaremos un trozo, entonces.

El príncipe suspiró con una ligera sonrisa, sirviendo entretanto el té preferido de los jóvenes. El joven duque recordó entonces unas palabras que le dirigió Dedue antes de marcharse a la fiesta:

_Él... no ha sido nunca buen cocinero, pero se nota que hizo esto con mucho cariño._

Agarró la mano de su acompañante con ternura. Para Claude, la presencia del príncipe, el que le preparase ese pastel con toda su mejor intención y sentir que alguien le quería y estaba pendiente, convertía ese día de celebración en algo mucho más especial. Por una vez en su vida se alegraba de cumplir años, si eso le permitía pasar un día con Dimitri de esa forma. Acarició los dedos que estaban refugiados en el guantelete plateado, y le dirigió al líder leonado una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias por todo, Dimitri.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Claude.


	22. BOSQUE

_“Espérame junto al gran roble este mediodía. C_ _♥”_

A Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd se le habían grabado a fuego las palabras que venían en esa nota. Su maquiavélico cerebro, en plena conjura, se lo llegó a recitar en bucle durante toda la mañana. Como si se tratara de un código secreto que debía descifrar a vida o muerte, lo estudiaba con profundo detenimiento. Pero era un mensaje tan claro como los nervios que se anudaban en su estómago. Sobre todo cada vez que se proyectaba mentalmente ese corazón dibujado. Aquel escrito se lo habían pasado por debajo de su puerta, y lo encontró de improviso cuando iba a salir para entrenar. Él era el único que sabía quién era su remitente.

Tras unas horas desaprovechadas en la plaza de armas por su estado de ansiedad, Dimitri se marchó al punto de encuentro descrito en aquella destructiva nota. El sol se asomaba entre las nubes y las hojas de la profunda arboleda. Al poner pie en la entrada, sintió que el bosque se escuchaba demasiado silencioso. No oía a ningún animal, ni el trinar de jilgueros y ni siquiera aullidos de algún que otro lobo a las lejanías. Lo que sí oía ensordecedoramente eran los latidos de su agitado corazón.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones, llegó al gran roble. Al llegar suspiró con fuerza, perdiendo el aliento. Su estado era tal que no se percató de que una sombra le acechaba por la espalda. De las ramas surgió una figura con brazos, que apresaron al intranquilo príncipe. Dimitri se dio la vuelta aterrado, y vio que la figura no era nadie más que Claude von Riegan. El joven sonreía con gracia, mostrando sus inmaculados dientes. Estaba colgado de una rama bocabajo, y en una habilidosa muestra de agilidad, dio una pequeña pirueta mientras le acercaba su mano.

—¡Sube!

El príncipe le dio la mano y logró subirse a la rama con más o menos éxito. Los rayos del sol incidían entre el frondoso verde, y relucían en Claude de una embelesada forma. Cuando vio que Dimitri había logrado una postura manejable, el delegado se colocó a su lado.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —le comentó animado, pataleando las piernas en el aire con el mismo entusiasmo. Dimitri reaccionó con un sonrojo.

—No es nada…

El viento meció las hojas. El líder leonado atendió a su olfato, que comenzó a distinguir el olor de las hojas con el propio de Claude, aunque observó que la diferencia era mínima. Las palabras salían de su boca con una naturalidad similar.

—Quiero disculparme por no haber hablado contigo estos días. ¡Caray, es que me dejaste sin palabras! Eres una caja de sorpresas, Dimitri.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo que dije... Fue... —Viendo que se estaba trabando, decidió resumirlo—: Me extralimité.

—En absoluto.

Aunque Dimitri ordenó a su cerebro a mirarle a los ojos, su cuerpo desobedeció y llevó su cabeza al suelo. Logró mirar de soslayo, y para su suerte su acompañante estaba mirando para otro lado, quizá tan nervioso como estaba él. Claude carraspeó un poco.

—Pero, sabes. Las paredes en el monasterio tienen oídos (y ojos). Por eso quería que nos viéramos aquí.

—Me parece correcto.

—Supongo que no recibirás encuentros en los brazos de viejos robles asiduamente, ¿verdad?

Claude quiso aligerar el ambiente con ese pequeño chascarrillo, que se sentía cargado por el calor que les salían a ambos de las mejillas. El príncipe pudo esta vez mirarle, los brillos esmeraldas centelleaban con un ritmo singular. Llegó a soltar una pequeña carcajada, y el joven duque le acompañó con otra.

—Es la primera vez.

—¡Bien! Será entonces algo para recordar.

—U olvidar.

Percibió cómo el futuro heredero le veía preocupado ante esa última frase. Tragó saliva antes de hablar de nuevo:

—Quiero decir... creo que ya sé por qué estoy aquí. Yo... a ti, Claude...

Dimitri no quería recordar ese deplorable numerito que montó el día anterior. Cómo llegó a soltar palabras prohibidas por tener la guardia baja. Pero su cerebro seguía con su perverso complot, y se lo hizo rememorar. Se tapó la cara, notaba un ardor en sus mejillas y ojos que quería enterrar en sus dedos y un aliento ahogado que quería cerrar en su pecho.

—No quiero que sea para olvidar.

Cuando Claude dijo esa frase, las tensiones en el estómago de Dimitri se quedaron estáticas, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen actuado como clavos. No pudo sentir más, pues el líder cérvido se atrevió a darle un beso en los labios. Fue inocente. Rápido, quizá demasiado. Tras ese instante, sintió la tirantez en su estómago rota. Aliviada. Una pequeña brisa recorrió la rama, jugando con la trenza de Claude. Le miraba completamente rojo, aunque victorioso.

—Ya que eres de los que no aceptan simplemente las palabras…

El príncipe, aún anonadado, pegó un brinco para acortar la distancia.

—¿Puedes... darme otro?

No obstante, le tuvo que dar varios besos más para sacar al joven príncipe de ese inquieto lance. A medida que se los daban, salían risas más sonoras, cada vez sintiéndose más cómodos y en sintonía. En un tono a caballo entre la travesura y apego, Claude le preguntó:

—¿Lo recordarás ahora?

—Nunca lo olvidaré. Ni esto, ni el camino al bosque.


	23. ALAS

—¿Confías en mí?

Claude von Riegan, ataviado con dorados y pardos satenes, acercó su mano. Su sonrisa, infantilmente ilusionada, se ajustaba al brillo de sus ojos. A causa de una pequeña ráfaga de viento, provocada por el aleteo de su guiverno, su cabello se movió con la misma gracia que su expresión. El animal agitó nuevamente las alas, calentando para el vuelo.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd asomó su cabeza por la almena. El día era claro; la vista desde el palacio de Almyra digna de un óleo; su acompañante, más radiante que el mismo Sol. A pesar de la belleza de su alrededor, el rey no estaba del todo convencido. Miró para abajo, calculando la altura con su único ojo y la caída libre en su mente. Claude exhaló una risa ante esa observación.

—Te prometo que si te caes, me lanzaré a salvarte.

—Eso no me anima, Claude…

El guiverno, generalmente considerado como una criatura inexpresiva, sin embargo miraba a su dueño con ojitos tiernos. Claude imaginaba que quería salir a volar lo más pronto posible. En respuesta, le acarició con una sonrisa y le dirigió unas palabras tiernas:

—Quiero dar un paseo romántico con Dima. ¿A que te vas a comportar?

El guiverno soltó un gruñido de aprobación, moviendo la cola animadamente. Claude hizo una imitación con voz chillona, haciéndose pasar por su fiel animal:

—¡Me comportaré! Claude quiere pasear con Dima. ¡Así que me portaré bien!

El rey de Faerghus ladeó la cabeza, avergonzado por la demostración de amor del soberano de Almyra. Finalmente suspiró, tomando la mano de su prometido para así montarse. El guiverno despegó con increíble suavidad, atendiendo a los deseos de su dueño. Volaba a gran altura, atravesando las nubes y enseñando los paisajes de Almyra.

Era la primera visita de Dimitri por esos lares, que le resultaban desconocidos y reveladores. Toda su vida había oído que Almyra era un lugar inhóspito, salvaje; lleno de habitantes igual de inhóspitos y salvajes. Él no creía en esas historias: ya había oído similares sobre Duscur en su país y no correspondían en absoluto a la realidad. Gracias a conocer a Claude se reafirmaba en que esos prejuicios eran simple palabrería. Había descubierto que Almyra era tan hermosa como su monarca (aunque lo último era lo más hermoso que había visto).

A pesar del desagradable vértigo, admiraba los alrededores con emoción, prestando atención a todos los detalles. Agarrándose a la cintura del diestro jinete, Dimitri llevó una de sus manos a los cirros que los rodeaban, del color del azúcar y fríos como la nieve. Viendo esto, Claude guio a su montura hacia una zona con manantiales naturales en la roca, y su acompañante hizo lo mismo con las cascadas por las que surcaban. El guiverno con sus alas jugó también con el agua, salpicando a los reyes que estallaron en risas.

Pasado un tiempo, el animal aterrizó en un abundante arenal, situado cerca de un pequeño oasis. El jinete bajó el primero y ayudó a que bajara su prometido, quien fue recibido en sus brazos. Vieron que el guiverno se dirigió a una pequeña laguna a beber, mientras ellos decidieron sentarse bajo unas palmeras. El rey Dimitri, con efusividad, le dio un beso tierno a Claude en la frente, quien respondió con risas. Era su manera de expresar la gratitud por todo lo que le enseñaba, incluso en algo tan mundano y querido por ellos como era un paseo. Le siguió con un efusivo beso en los labios, y susurró con la mayor delicadeza:

—Gracias por todo, mi sol y estrellas.


	24. LIBROS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reencarnación AU en una ambientación actual.

Claude von Riegan había sido un ávido lector desde que tenía memoria. Aprendió a leer a los tres años gracias a periódicos y pequeños libretos desperdigados por su casa natal. Sus padres le incentivaron esa pasión comprándole todas las obras que quería. El pequeño no le hacía ningún asco a ningún género literario, aunque podía destacarse su fascinación por las historias de caballería. Adoraba los cantares de gesta que narraban las aventuras de un valiente jinete, que recorría tierras lejanas para salvar a princesas de dragones o a reinos de la perdición.

Su historia preferida era la del Cantar del Rey Salvador Dimitri de Faerghus, basado en una figura real nacida hace cientos de años. Un compendio de varios tomos en verso que narraban las hazañas de un desterrado príncipe que luchaba contra sus propios miedos y recuperaba su reino. Cuando lo terminó por primera vez, se sintió profundamente cautivado por la figura histórica del soberano, al que consideraba una persona noble, capaz de transformar su vulnerabilidad en su mayor fuerza y, en definitiva, un ejemplo a seguir. Luego, empezó a releerse esos libros hasta poder recitar sus palabras como si se tratase del abecedario. Finalmente, empezaron las fantasías. El pequeño Claude pasaba los recreos con sus amigos metiéndose de lleno en el papel del Rey Dimitri. Durante esos descansos, imaginaba escenarios fantasiosos donde Lorenz o Hilda eran la princesa en apuros y él, comedido a hacer honor a su personaje favorito, cumplía tal destino.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento de soledad invadía al muchacho por las noches. Llegaba cuando cerraba la tapa del libro, comprendiendo que Dimitri era un personaje que ya no existía. Alguien que nunca podría llegar a conocer. Alguien al que nunca podría decirle en persona lo mucho que le admiraba y lo que le había cambiado su vida. Algunas veces, ese sentimiento se hacía más grande, ocasionando que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

* * *

Pasaron los años y su fascinación por esa legendaria historia fue relegada a sus recuerdos, como aquellos tomos quedaron almacenados en su estantería. Claude se había hecho mayor: hoy cumplía diecisiete años. Era un día especial y además caía en sábado, así que iba a empezar a festejarlo en el café Garreg Mach, su local favorito. Había llegado a la hora indicada, y todos sus amigos (Hilda, Marianne y Lorenz, conocidos desde el jardín de infancia; y Raphael, Ignatz, Lysithea y Leonie, compañeros del instituto) estaban esperando a su estrella. Entre ellos se apodaban cariñosamente _Los Ciervos Dorados_ , en relación a una anécdota que se dio en un campamento de verano con Claude y ese animal astado. Se sentaron en su mesa predilecta reservada por Byleth, dueña del local y gran amiga de la pandilla.

La tarde se hizo muy amena. Los Ciervos tomaban sus refrescos preferidos y comían suculentos trozos de la tarta que habían encargado a la dueña. Incluso procedieron a cantar durante horas en el karaoke del establecimiento, para júbilo y vergüenza de muchos de la pandilla. Llegó entonces la hora de partir hacia la siguiente fase de la fiesta: la discoteca Rock & Roll. Allí se encontrarían con Sylvain, Felix, Annette y Mercedes; amigos del instituto de Hilda, Marianne y Lorenz que tiempo después se habían hecho igual de amigos del cumpleañero.

En una situación hilarante, Claude llegó a ser el único de su grupo que pudo subirse al metro antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. El joven exhalaba fuertes risotadas al ver la cara de sus amigos con la puerta en sus narices. Sacó su teléfono, y metiéndose en el grupo de chat exclusivo de los Ciervos, comenzó a teclear divertido. Sin percatarse de sus alrededores por las carcajadas, se sentó en un asiento del metro con tanto estruendo que tiró el maletín de una persona desconocida. El objeto se abrió violentamente, desperdigando decenas de hojas y libros por el suelo. Avergonzado por el barullo que había ocasionado, se agachó a recogerlos, a la vez que se disculpaba.

Tomó especial atención a la portada de un libro. Era el Cantar del Rey Dimitri de Faerghus. Precisamente la misma edición que tenía en casa, con la misma tinta e ilustraciones con las que había viajado a aquel extraordinario mundo años atrás. Al pasar sus dedos por el lomo, notó el desgaste por su uso, similar al de su copia. Dirigió su vista al dueño del maletín, quedándose perplejo. Era un muchacho de su edad, pero una viva imagen del Rey Dimitri: ojos azules, pelo rubio, un porte refinado y gallardo. El joven lucía estresado por el accidente, aun así, no perdía la compostura. Un Claude cortocircuitado masculló unas palabras que le sonaron ridículas:

—¿Son… tuyos?

El joven respondió con una divertida sorna, organizando unas hojas y guardándolas en la valija:

—Sí, lo eran… Hasta que los tiraste de una patada.

Claude se rascó la nuca entre risas, con un notable sonrojo por hacer el ridículo delante de alguien tan guapo. El misterioso joven agitó la mano:

—No te preocupes. Son libros, al fin y al cabo.

Claude negó con la cabeza, señalando la tapa del tomo del Rey Dimitri. Unos versos salieron de sus labios con una soltura poética:

_«No fha lugar en todo el Faerghus;_

_ni sitio en la Diosa Fódlan_

_que mi alma en pena io no esté._

_No hasta que vhonquiste Fhirdiad_

_y mi vida en ella quede;_

_pues esto, io;_

_herido león por la conjura_

_empero mi espíritu perjura_

_y que aqueste_ _a mi reino volveré._ »

El retrato vivo del personaje de sus sueños había terminado de recoger y se había sentado en su asiento. Claude se acomodaba en el contiguo, devolviéndole el libro. Se fijó en que el misterioso joven se había quedado inmóvil, boquiabierto por su recital. Inmediatamente el muchacho le dirigió sus pupilas con una chispa de curiosidad, así como unas palabras:

—¿Conoces la historia del Rey Dimitri?

—Tanto como conocer... Se puede decir que mis padres me castigaban muchos días sin tele —le bromeó con desparpajo.

No obstante, su acompañante se sintió cohibido por esa réplica. Apartó varios mechones de su frente con timidez.

—A mí me resulta una historia interesante.

Un desconcertado Claude se percató del tremendo error que había cometido con esa chanza. Reculó al instante, con un fuerte carraspeo para iniciar su disculpa:

—No, si a mí también... Perdona... Eh... Podría decirse que me fascina la figura del rey Dimitri.

—¿Te… fascina? —Los ánimos del joven desconocido se recuperaron en su voz, a pesar de la pésima elección de palabras de Claude, que le provocaron un rubor en sus mejillas. Continuó—: Yo estoy documentándome sobre el Rey Dimitri para un proyecto...

Repentinamente sonó un teléfono móvil. El joven descubierto como investigador se disculpó con un gesto apocado, atendiendo la llamada. Claude, sin nada que perder, prestó atención:

—¿Sí? Ah, hola. Sí, ya estoy llegando. Una parada. De acuerdo, Sylvain. Hasta ahora.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sylvain no pudo evitar pensar en si, por casualidades del destino, el investigador iría a encontrarse con el mismo Sylvain que el suyo y formar parte del grupo de la discoteca por su fiesta. Al pensarlo, una notoria sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El joven volvió a mirarle, lucía de nuevo tímido y apagado:

—Eh… Perdona.

—No pasa nada. Siento de nuevo lo del maletín.

Claude decidió no hablar más, confiado en que, si el destino decidía juntar a ese joven y a él de nuevo esa noche, lo haría sin su ayuda.

* * *

Como suponía, aquel joven rubio del metro era conocido de Sylvain y cía. Había sido invitado esa noche para salir aprovechando la fiesta de cumpleaños, con la idea de que despejara la cabeza de sus estudios. Claude desearía haber grabado el momento en que le revelaban que la razón por la que estaba esa noche era la misma persona que le tiró sus libros de una patada (sin querer). Dentro de la discoteca, la diversión proveniente de la tarde en la cafetería aumentó con bailoteos, chistes y muchas bromas, acompañada con algún que otro cubata o chupito.

Pero el cumpleañero no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el joven investigador. Le estuvo observando toda la noche, pendiente de captar todo detalle posible. Esa atención no se debía solo porque el joven era clavado a su imagen del rey Dimitri, algo que había soñado toda su vida. Había algo más que no lograba descubrir. Así, con la valentía en las venas tras un buen trago a su cuba litro de vodka y refresco de naranja, se acercó a galantear al joven calcado a su fantasía. Pensó en un segundo en las posibles consecuencias, pero poco le importaba tras el ridículo anterior en el metro.

—Oye. Sé que he empezado con mal pie. ¿Entiendes? Mal pie… Pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien. Me has caído... guay, ¿sabes?

El joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la soltura trabada del cumpleañero. Exhaló una ligera risa, acompañada de una respuesta:

—Para serte sincero, he venido porque Sylvain y Felix me _obligaron_ , por así decirlo. En parte me alegro. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Claude.

Su formalidad elegante enamoraba por segundos a Claude. El anfitrión dio otro trago, y advirtiendo el maletín en una de las sillas del local, inició un nuevo tema de conversación:

—Háblame de tu investigación, ya que estamos —le propuso, dando un sorbo—. Era sobre el rey Dimitri, ¿no?

—En realidad, no. Es sobre la figura de otro rey, con un nexo importante con el rey Dimitri.

—¿Cómo? ¿Un… otro rey?

Claude creía haber leído todo acerca de la histórica figura, así que esa nueva información le pilló desprevenido. Se acercó con mucha curiosidad, y el investigador comenzó a explicar:

—En tiempos del reinado de Unificación hubo otro rey. Nació como un noble extranjero y se ganó su reconocimiento con valía y esfuerzo. Fue regente de los reinos vecinos de Almyra y la Alianza de Leicester, aliados de Faerghus por siglos. Tuvo una relación extramatrimonial, fuera de toda legislación eclesiástica, con el rey Dimitri. Pero, cómo no, intentaron borrar eso de los registros. En resumen, mi investigación es sobre la vida de ese monarca.

—¡Vaya! Con todo lo que había leído sobre las leyendas del rey Unificador y no sabía nada de eso… ¿Y quién era ese monarca?

—Por desgracia, la lengua oriunda almyriense se ha perdido y sus traducciones están abiertas a muchas interpretaciones. En algunas lenguas, se llegó a transcribir como _Karido vhon Rhieghan_ o _Kurodo Karido Arufarusi vhon Rhiegan..._

El investigador moderó su explicación al ver la mueca de incomprensión del cumpleañero, incapaz de escuchar bien por los nervios y los decibelios que superaban el límite en esa discoteca.

 _— ..._ Sería algo cercano a tu nombre.

—¿Oh? ¿Se llamaba Claude?

El investigador no sabía que le había hecho el mejor de los regalos. El festejado tomó un sorbo más grande para calmar su alegría. Mientras tanto, el ambiente entre ellos se tornó más cercano, algo que les hizo sentir de alguna manera nostálgicos.

—Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien interesado por esos viejos cuentos. Creía que era el único —admitió tímidamente, trastabillando sus dedos en su vaso.

—La verdad es que te había mentido antes. Mis padres nunca me castigaron sin tele. ¿Me verás como un bicho raro si te digo que leía El Cantar del Rey Dimitri hasta que me lo aprendí de memoria? —expresó Claude con disculpa, que hizo soltar otra carcajada al joven.

—Oye, estás hablando con el que está haciendo una investigación documentada sobre el que fue su esposo.

Siguieron varias carcajadas, la canción de fondo había cambiado a la preferida del anfitrión. En medio de la alegría, se dio cuenta de algo primordial que no sabía del chico del que se estaba enamorando, por lo que le preguntó:

—Por cierto, no sé tu nombre…

El joven entonces se armó de valor. Le quitó el vaso a Claude dando un gran sorbo al cubata. Antes de arrastrar al cumpleañero a la pista para ofrecerle el baile más inolvidable de su existencia, le respondió:

—Es el mismo que el de tu personaje favorito.

Entre un vaso vacío y un baile lento, los jóvenes se dieron su primer beso. La pandilla reaccionó con una ristra de emociones que comprendían todo el rango: desde la picaresca alegría de Hilda, la sorpresa desconcertada de Lysithea o Annette, a la divertida congoja de Sylvain y la inmensa ira de Felix. La fiesta fue recordada por aquel acontecimiento, que se convirtió en el tema principal de las conversaciones de los Ciervos y el resto del grupo por todo el mes.

Para Claude suponía un nuevo comienzo, el de su vida junto al desconocido a la vez que familiar Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd: lo último por ser el personaje de sus sueños desde su niñez, lo primero por ser su sueño hecho realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido reescribir algunas partes para añadir el nombre oficial de Claude, ya que cuando lo escribí allá en octubre no se sabía nada de eso (generalmente, reescribo los relatos antes de subirlos con nuevas ideas que me vienen, razón de que las suba con tanta lentitud). Esta historia es una de mis favoritas de las que he escrito, así que espero que os guste. ¡Gracias por leer!


	25. NOCHE DE PELÍCULAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mismo AU! que TAZA CALIENTE. Slightly nsfw.

_En definitiva, tener de pareja a un estudiante de Cine (sujeto A) conlleva una serie de desventajas en determinadas circunstancias. Estas son fruto de reacciones inesperadas por parte de dicho sujeto, en especial cuando es propuesta una amena noche de películas. Se debe así proceder con nuevas propuestas hasta que sujeto A reaccione como es sugerido._

Así concluyó Claude von Riegan su tesis mental en el sofá de su hogar, después de su primer fracaso experimental para caldear el ambiente.

Era una noche de viernes despejada. La pareja había disfrutado de una discreta, aunque satisfactoria cena en casa. El universitario había invitado a sujeto A (de nombre Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd) a pasar la noche con el pretexto inicial de ver películas. Sin embargo, había trazado un plan B oculto que implicaba una actividad más _activa_ sobre una cama y que para Claude se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad fisiológica después de semanas de estrés. Creía que la propia sugerencia del plan y sobre todo el _look_ atractivo que traía (puesto que esa barba no se recorta sola) iban a ser suficientes señales indirectas. Así que cuando se abrazó a Dimitri en el sofá, dándole pequeños besos por el cuello, no esperaba que su pareja le contestase con un:

—¡Mira! ¡Han puesto _Thor: Ragnarok_ en Netflix!

Claude se quedó estático, sus labios todavía en la clavícula, mirando con incredulidad. Luego, giró sus pupilas hacia la televisión, donde salía la pantalla de carga de la película. Se separó de Dimitri, levantando las manos cual preso, y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, intentando procesar los últimos segundos. Su novio en cambio se terminó por acomodar, ajustándose las gafas de pasta negras a su nariz y haciéndose una coleta baja para sus largos mechones dorados, inocentemente ajeno al mal que había hecho. Desconocía el golpe tan duro que había sido para Claude, quien concibió una tesis mental bastante bien argumentada, fruto de su mente todavía enchufada a los innumerables trabajos universitarios de la semana. Recuperó la consciencia cuando en el film Thor había llegado a Saakar. Escuchaba la voz de fondo de Dimitri, que le estaba contando curiosidades del rodaje y guion.

Así, se aproximó nuevamente, bostezando de forma exagerada. El estudiante cinéfilo seguía más atento a los sucesos del largometraje. Poco a poco Claude fue conquistando espacio y terminó por abrazarlo por la espalda, depositando su cabeza en el hombro del más alto. Procedió a dejar suaves caricias en la pierna de su pareja, insistiendo en el mensaje. Dimitri repentinamente habló:

—Me encanta Jeff Goldblum. 

Por segunda vez esa noche los ojos de Claude hicieron un recorrido visual de la cara de Dimitri a la tele y viceversa, todavía más incrédulo que antes. Se apartó otra vez por la derrota, llegando a recuperarse para la huida de los héroes de Saakar en el film. A la tercera va la vencida, pensó. Si ese plan no funcionaba renunciaría como estratega del amor. Era bien sabido que, si colocaba su cabeza en una zona concreta del pecho de Dimitri, este le abrazaba como un oso y lo tumbaba encima. Por tercera vez se arrimó a su distraído novio y activó el mecanismo, que funcionó como esperaba. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, Dimitri se recostó a lo largo del sofá y encima de él estaba Claude siendo abrazado. El joven sonreía victoriosamente y empezó a dejar más caricias, pero intentando que el mensaje fuese más sensual. Hacía círculos con un dedo en el abdomen, enredaba sus dedos en las trabillas del pantalón y jugaba con ellas, incluso respiraba con más parsimonia y emitía un nítido murmullo similar a un ronroneo. Dimitri por tercera vez habló, por lo que Claude prestó mucha atención:

—¿Ves la camiseta de Banner? Es de un álbum de Duran Duran que tiene la canción _Hungry Like the Wolf_ , y después de transformarse en Hulk se enfrenta con un lobo. ¡Mira! —Levantó un brazo y señaló la pantalla, rompiendo el bucle de caricias—. ¡Ahí!

Completamente derrotado, Claude soltó un pequeño gruñido junto con un remarque:

—No sé si estoy _hungry_ o Hulk a estas alturas…

—¿Pasa algo?

El estratega fallido levantó la cabeza para ver a Dimitri, que lucía confundido:

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta, Dima?

—¿De qué? ¿La película?

—¡No la película! ¡Yo! —reclamó frustrado—. Llevo toda la noche mandándote señales… Me estoy volviendo loco…

El joven cinéfilo se incorporó con una mirada preocupada. La película seguía reproduciéndose, pero había pasado a un plano inferior.

—¿S-señales?

La mente de Dimitri fue invadida por la paranoia, angustiado por descubrir que había obviado algo de alguien que quería mucho. Claude asintió y fue contestando con mucha dificultad. Se le daba muy mal expresar algo tan íntimo:

—La semana ha sido muy dura… Tú con tu trabajo, yo con los míos… Por lo que bueno… Quería…que tú y yo…

Fue entonces cuando Dimitri resolvió el puzle:

—¿Querías… sexo? —completó la frase con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡N-no lo digas tan alto! —gritó inesperadamente. De las mejillas de Claude salía un rojo intenso y agitaba los brazos con fuerza.

—Pero ¿cómo lo iba saber, Claude? Me lo tienes que decir… —le comentó un divertido Dimitri, presenciando el desmoronamiento emocional de su pareja por el uso de esa palabra.

—¡No! ¡Yo te he mandado señales! —replicó agitado, agarrando un cojín y hundiendo su cara en él.

—Si pensaba que lo íbamos a dejar para después de la película. Es decir… me la he visto mil veces, pero creía que ese era el plan. Es que como eres tan cariñoso…

Esta vez fue Dimitri quien se acercó, llevando sus manos a la cintura de su pareja. Su presencia cambió en un segundo, transmitiendo un efervescente deseo desde sus dedos hasta su respiración. Dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, el primer lugar que vio, y luego repartió otros cuantos por la base del cuello. La piel de Claude se erizó de gusto, a la vez que soltaba pequeñas risas.

—…Pues me has malacostumbrado.

—Vale, ahora sé en qué he fallado —sonrió.

Dimitri apartó el cojín, tumbándolo en el sofá y continuando su sesión de besos. Claude, sabiendo que podían dejar la peli para mañana, apagó la televisión y encendió toda su atención en ese otro dios nórdico que tenía encima suyo.


	26. CENIZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Ruta Leones Azules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He cambiado el título del prompt de 'Día de los Difuntos' por 'Ceniza' porque no tiene sentido si lo estoy subiendo ahora. He puesto la advertencia de spoiler porsia, aunque esto es una idea inventada y no he pensado en una muerte concreta de ningún personaje. 
> 
> Pensad en esto como una escena de duelo y de lo radiante que es Claude y ya.

El cielo del alba era de un tono gris, salpicado por cirros y la leve brisa del mar. Una comitiva había llegado a las costas próximas a Fhirdiad. De entre los carruajes y los palanquines, el líder era el caballo blanco del rey de Faerghus. Ataviado con su conocida capa de armiño y por fin desprovisto del parche en su ojo derecho y su apariencia desaliñada, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd se mostraba ante el mundo como el monarca que su reino merecía. Detrás de él, se encontraba a caballo el nuevo arzobispo Byleth, de Garreg Mach, consejero del rey y mayor aliado en la guerra. El cortejo los seguía en lenta procesión, hasta que llegaron a un descampado con varias losas decorativas en fila. Los dos mandatarios se apearon de sus animales y llegaron caminando a las losas.

Se trataba de tumbas de diversas familias reales. Fraldarius, Galatea, Gautier, Blaiddyd. _Hresvelg_ _..._ La piedra estaba decorada con bellos emblemas, relieves exquisitos de una memoria póstuma de todas las vidas que se apagaron tras el fuego de la guerra. El rey se acercó a depositar unas flores. Lirios, azucenas, gladios y claveles de perla y cárdeno comenzaron a ornamentar la superficie del canto pulido, ofrecidos por el rey unificador humildemente. Dimitri era un completo desconocedor del lenguaje de las flores y no estaba convencido en si su mensaje iba a llegar al más allá, a pesar de los consejos que recibió de los mejores botánicos de su corte. Notó que Byleth encendía una pequeña pira funeraria, bendiciendo el fuego como dictaba la costumbre. El aroma del incienso se adentró en sus pulmones, cargándolo de melancolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Mientras, la comitiva en el fondo comenzaba a acampar, esperando pacientemente al duelo de su soberano.

Byleth observó en el cielo una estela dorada que se iba acercando. Comenzó a divisar a un guiverno blanco bastante familiar. La bestia aterrizó a su lado, y de esta bajó Claude von Riegan, rey de Almyra. El recién nombrado arzobispo fue abrazado por su antiguo pupilo, al que sentía con una pequeña angustia en el pecho:

—¿Dónde está? —habló Claude, materializando dicha angustia por la boca.

Con convicción Byleth señaló al rey leonado, que observaba en trance las tumbas. Claude se despidió con una reverencia. Fue a abrazar con fuerza a ese estático vigía, sin necesidad de presentarse ni mediar palabra. Sabiendo perfectamente quién era, el joven rey no dudó en estrechar el contacto, rodeando al recién llegado por la espalda. La fogata seguía desprendiendo ceniza y humo, este último elevándose por el cielo y desdibujando un rastro por el golpe del viento.

Con una infantil desesperación, Dimitri buscó la mano de Claude. No solo la recibió al instante, sino que el otro enlazó sus dedos con los suyos. Inadvertidamente el monarca cérvido masajeó la inmensa palma con su pulgar, en un apaciguador movimiento. Dimitri cerró los ojos. Sentía las manos de Claude tan cálidas, tan vivas... Los abrió para observarle con detenimiento. Claude dirigía su vista al túmulo, en igual y solemne silencio. Dimitri se preguntaba si Claude sentía el mismo pesar al ver esos emblemas de piedra que un día fueron manos cálidas. O en recordar cada una de las batallas que las volvieron frías para siempre, como manchas de tinta en un libro. Convenciéndose inútilmente, el rey se repetía que las mejores historias contienen borrones de tinta, y la fundación del nuevo Fódlan no iba a ser menos.

Sin hallar respuestas, el melancólico soberano suspiró. Depositó su cabeza sobre su acompañante, atraído por el olor de su pelo, que le resultaba más embriagante que el aceite del incienso o la sal del mar. Entonces, sintió una calidez en sus mejillas. Claude le estaba guiando con sus dedos, queriendo enseñarle algo:

—Mira, Dima.

Señaló el horizonte. A través del gris y las cenizas, el sol se asomaba con su típico fulgor. Por atreverse a mirarlo directamente, Dimitri tuvo que esconder la luz con la mano. Su acompañante continuó:

—¿Lo ves? Es un nuevo amanecer.

Tras mucho tiempo inexpresivo, el rey de Faerghus esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Claude. La besó, sintiendo el pálpito de la carne. Esas manos tan cálidas, tan vivas, le estaban siendo ofrecidas como el más preciado presente. Claude no era un emblema de piedra, no era ceniza, no eran lirios. Era sangre, carne, latidos. Era esa risa que exhalaba amor, que le decía:

—Lo hemos conseguido.

Un beso sucedió a otro, y luego otro. Cada beso era vida insuflada, más pálpitos, más calidez. El incienso de los pulmones fue desapareciendo, y así la melancolía. Rozando sus frentes, las pupilas del rey leonado no podían dejar de resplandecer.

Su único pensamiento ahora era vida, la que iba a continuar con Claude a su lado.


	27. CELEBRACIÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Ruta Leones Azules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este relato ha salido como una cara B de 'Ceniza' sin haberlo pensado.  
> Podría tratarse de una versión alternativa al final en AM desde el punto de vista de Claude, al igual que Ceniza es una versión alternativa de AM que habla desde el punto de vista de Dimitri, como al lector guste. Sin embargo, este es más largo porque creo que Claude es más monologuista interior que Dima (mi hc).  
> De nuevo, he reescrito partes para añadir el nombre oficial de Claude, porque se lo merece.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

La luna y las estrellas sonreían en la entrada de la noche almyriense, iluminadas por los colores de los fuegos de artificio y el júbilo de centenas de civiles. La capital resplandecía, festejando la proclamación del nuevo monarca de Almyra. Claude von Riegan miraba desde los pórticos del palacio, contemplando la fiesta de ahora sus súbditos, quienes bailaban y cantaban sin cesar en la plaza, en sus hogares y en el mercado.

Había logrado lo inimaginable, una quimera que se le había escapado por años pero ahora reposaba sobre su cabeza, en forma de corona. Bebió un fuerte trago de su vino, intentando coger peso para seguir en tierra firme. No quería perder su objetivo de vista, incluso en el anodino y alegre ambiente de un festejo.

Una pequeña escolta se acercó, liderada por el general Nader. El guerrero no dudó en sacudirle el pelo, obviando toda medida protocolaria y espacio personal. Claude optó por ignorar ese infantil trato, concediéndole un día más para que se acostumbrara al nuevo título que había ganado. Ahora era monarca legítimo de Almyra, ni mucho menos. Al instante Nader carraspeó, adoptando un tono más formal:

—Vuestros invitados os están esperando.

El monarca siguió a la escolta, que lo llevó al salón donde estaban conversando animadamente anfitriones de todas partes del globo. Cada invitado era resultado de la magnífica labor diplomática de Claude en Fódlan tras su paso por la Academia de Oficiales. La guerra había terminado hacía dos años, tiempo suficiente para preparar y abrir las puertas de Almyra al mundo. Por suerte, la noticia de su coronación había corrido como la pólvora, pudiendo observar jocoso a viejos conocidos y aliados en un reencuentro sorprendentemente agradable. Desde casas de la diseminada Alianza de Leicester como Gloucester, Goneril y Edmund, a representantes de las regiones remotas de Brigid o de la mismísima Iglesia de Seiros y Faerghus, todos eran camaradas del monarca que fue recibido con un regocijo que le supo a nostalgia. Aun aparentando formalidades, Claude no pudo evitar mostrarse cercano con aquellos con los que había batallado años ha.

Se fijó en que el rey de Faerghus estaba también presente. Había divisado a Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd horas antes de la coronación, cuando bajaba de su blanco corcel y era recibido en la entrada del palacio de Almyra. Desafortunadamente, sus quehaceres le ocuparon el resto del día y era esa noche cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación, tras muchísimo tiempo. Un tiempo que Claude concebía tan lejano como las leyendas de Némesis y demás fábulas centenarias de los libros.

Dimitri estaba acompañado por sus afamados Leones Azules, engalanado con majestuosos mantos de lino añiles y plateados. De porte intachable, hasta su parche del ojo decoraba su rostro solemne. Se acercó con paso firme, atendiendo toda norma de decoro. Claude soltó una pequeña risa. Había echado tanto de menos su presencia...

Así, la celebración poco a poco hizo que las copas se llenaran con más frecuencia de vino. El jolgorio de las calles de Almyra se trasladó a aquella sala con viejos aliados. En ciertos momentos, Claude sintió haber sido transportado a aquel gigantesco salón de Garreg Mach, a aquel baile invernal, a aquella época en la que sintió una especie de felicidad que nunca había vuelto a recuperar. A medida que se inundaba el cielo de noche, los anfitriones terminaron por irse a sus dormitorios o visitar los parajes nocturnos de la exótica región, todo con plena libertad por parte del soberano y su cortejo.

El rey Claude recuperó el contacto con sus alrededores al sentir la fría columna en su espalda. Estaba en los pasillos camino hacia sus aposentos, apresado por Dimitri en una esquina. No había caído en que esa teletransportación a la época en Garreg Mach iba a implicar la presencia clandestina del rey leonado. La vuelta a besos furtivos, a escondrijos improvisados, a latidos que le devolvían la vida. Creyó sentir lágrimas y por vergüenza corrió a secarlas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no eran suyas.

—Lo siento.

Incluso siendo un rey y vestido como tal, Dimitri seguía siendo ese respetuoso muchacho que había conocido en la Academia. Se disculpaba mientras le seguía besando, por una vez en mucho tiempo atendiendo a sus propios deseos. Aunque Claude le entendía perfectamente y correspondía cada beso, cada vez más desesperado y entregado. Había pasado siete años desde las últimas caricias, desde aquel adiós tan amargo en el monasterio. Luego los invadió una guerra, con el mal de la angustia que parasitó su pecho y se alimentó de miedos por muchas primaveras. Cada toque de las manos, cada beso que le daba Dimitri parecía extirpar esa dolencia crónica.

Llegaron así a los aposentos reales. En la soledad de esas cuatro paredes Claude fue abrazado por Dimitri, quien parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

—Desde el momento en que te vi en la ceremonia, deseaba tenerte en mis brazos. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para no saltar desde mi asiento.

El rey de Faerghus balbuceaba palabras cargadas de franqueza. Desde que conocía a Dimitri sentía que el joven aprovechaba cada segundo para sincerarse, y esta ocasión no era menos. La última vez que se vieron fue en Derdriu, en aquel afortunado día cuando Claude realizó la mejor apuesta de su vida, y su salvador no pudo ni siquiera tocar sus manos más allá de recibir la reliquia Riegan. Después de tantos años, parecía que el león añil estaba cansado de fingir.

—Habría sido un espectáculo digno de admirar, y todo un elogio —comentó Claude entre risas.

Acto seguido le secó las lágrimas, viendo a Dimitri algo más compuesto. El susodicho, como si estuviera presenciando a un fantasma, acarició su mejilla. Suspiró de alivio al sentir que era de carne y hueso.

—Tuve que leer tu carta mil veces. Rey de Almyra. Eres maravilloso.

Las correspondencias, esas migajas con las que sobrevivieron por todo ese tiempo... Claude se había aprendido cada misiva de memoria, releídas hasta percibir la dirección de los trazos de tinta de cada grafema. Recordando ese detalle, besó las manos de su más preciado remitente.

—Ya me conoces, me gusta sorprender.

Era costumbre para Claude escudarse entre chanzas. Le daba miedo enfrentarse y admitir todas sus inquietudes. Temía que Dimitri, quien le había confesado cientos de veces lo mucho que admiraba su fortaleza, supiera que él también sufría ese tipo de debilidad. Sin embargo, de la pareja el único que derrochaba lágrimas era su compañero. Sus palabras sonaban igual de inermes:

—Sin duda, no dejas de sorprenderme a mí... Eres excepcional.

Dimitri no paró de agasajarle entre más caricias. La luna seguía alta, y tenían que recuperar tiempo perdido. La vehemencia del rey salvador se expresaba con cada contacto, cada palabra, cada mirada. Claude había soñado con circunstancias parecidas, pero el sentirlas tan lúcidas llegaron a abrumar sus sentidos. Dimitri estaba ahí, a su lado. Había venido a su reino, después de tantos años. Estaba celebrando junto a él que su sueño estaba más cerca por cumplirse.

Pero sin duda lo más importante y valioso: Dimitri le seguía queriendo. Le quería cuando se conocieron en la Academia y eran completos desconocidos. También en la guerra, cuando sus caminos se separaron cruelmente, pero que no impidió al rey de Faerghus auxiliarle a riesgo de su propia vida. Y le quería ahora, convertido en monarca de una nación considerada enemiga, a la que no objetó para asistir a su coronación. Claude era lo suficientemente pragmático para entender el corazón del rey leonado, así como que el suyo fue arrebatado hace mucho tiempo.

O más bien, se lo había entregado sin objeciones.

* * *

—Claude, ¿conoces algún hechizo para detener el tiempo?

—Por desgracia, no. Pero puedo convencer a la Luna para que se quede sobre el firmamento.

—Hazlo. Que se quede ahí, eternamente.

Salpicado por la luz de luna y arropado por sedas doradas y esmeraldas, el recién investido soberano observaba la estampa de Dimitri sobre la cama. Se encontraban reposando piel con piel, pecho con pecho. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, su única guía era la noche que se cerraba. Algunos ruidos distantes del festejo iban apagándose por obra de las diosas del sueño. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Dimitri, donde se percató de que ya no era una misiva, ni un rey legítimo, ni siquiera un joven estudiante en la Academia. Como la quimera que había perseguido desde que tenía memoria, también se había convertido en realidad, y Claude volvía a sentirse coronado. Aunque la felicidad de tenerlo a su lado no se comparaba con nada. Con algunas dudas todavía en su mente, llegaba a aceptar la espectacularidad de ese truco de magia, hasta que la respiración y latidos de Dimitri venían, y con ellos se desvanecía la mentira.

El rey de Faerghus entretanto estaba absorto en su burbuja, entonando una tonadilla para sus adentros. Era un nítido murmullo acompasado, que parecía versar sobre el amor. Su querido león le acariciaba el pelo, jugando con sus dedos en la barba. A veces, susurraba su nombre a modo de mantra. Impulsivamente Claude decidió dar un salto de fe, convencido de que si se caía Dimitri iría raudo a su rescate.

—Puedes llamarme Khalid —soltó en un susurro.

La pupila de su compañero brilló con un encantador fulgor:

—Khalid. Khalid…

La nueva sonoridad, la aparición de su verdadero nombre en labios del que más quería ensordeció su corazón por un segundo. Si esa era la sensación al liberarse de sus ataduras, quería repetir hasta poder flotar. Dimitri agarró su mano, depositando en ella un tierno beso:

—Te quiero.

Verbalizar esos sentimientos tras esa inolvidable velada no era necesario, aunque tampoco era una sorpresa tratándose de ese joven que años atrás le dijo lo mismo. Sin embargo, el rey de Faerghus no había terminado de hablar:

—Cásate conmigo.

Los ojos de Khalid se abrieron con sorpresa. Mientras tanto Dimitri se incorporó, agarrando sus manos con súplica:

—Te he perdido dos veces ya. No quiero volver a perderte una tercera vez… Quiero ser la persona que esté a tu lado cuando más lo necesites. Quiero unir nuestros reinos y crear un mundo contigo. Quiero… formar una familia a tu lado.

Finalmente y completamente abrumado, Khalid soltó su último lastre mediante esas lágrimas que ya no eran esquivas. Los muros que acababa de romper lo habían dejado indefenso. Durante años se había convencido a sí mismo de que si alguien le veía llorar, habría perdido. No obstante, al ser testigo de un Dimitri que atendía su sobrecogimiento, comprendió que su única pérdida fue no haberlo hecho antes. Khalid se echó al cuello, acallando sus hipidos con besos donde lograba dejar. La única respuesta que recibió fue ser abrazado.

_Nunca me has perdido._

_Siempre has estado cuando más te he necesitado._

_Quiero crear un mundo contigo._

_Quiero formar una familia a tu lado._

—Claro que me quiero casar contigo.

Enterrando los resquicios de esos muros derruidos en su memoria, un nuevo Khalid Claude von Riegan besó al rey Dimitri de Faerghus. Quería seguir convirtiendo fantasías en realidad, de la mano de su futuro esposo.


	28. CALABAZAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAR CALABAZAS: 'suspender a alguien un examen'.  
> 

—Me han dado calabazas en la tutoría de mando…

Abrazado como una cría de koala a su madre, Claude von Riegan había adoptado una postura similar sobre los hombros de Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, sollozando con mueca. Se encontraban en el muelle del lago del monasterio, disfrutando de un improvisado picnic vespertino. El príncipe le daba palmadas en el hombro, arropando al joven duque, mientras cavilaba sobre el empleo arcaico de la expresión que Claude había utilizado. Finalmente, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha dicho la profesora Byleth?

—Me ha reconfortado, que es lo peor…—comentó sincero, ocultando su rostro en la capa añil.

—¿Y acaso eso te preocupa?

Claude levantó su cara. Sus ojos miraban al líder leonado con una casi imperceptible confusión.

—¿No crees que un líder no debería cometer errores? ¿O al menos, cometer los mínimos?

—Por supuesto. Pero tú estás aprendiendo, Claude. Todos en esta academia lo estamos. Es el momento para cometer errores y aprender de ellos, luego será tarde.

El líder de la casa dorada volvió a su icónico semblante risueño. Apreciaba los consejos de Dimitri. Era una de las facetas que más le gustaba del príncipe de Faerghus.

—¿Crees entonces que si un líder en ciernes comete un error, merece una palmadita en la espalda?

—Yo no he hablado de eso.

Aunque apreciaba muchísimo más debatir con Dimitri. Le dio un trago a su taza de té antes de empezar la discusión:

—¿Entonces qué querías decir, Principito?

El joven duque acomodó su cara en sus piernas, mirando al príncipe con interés. Dimitri carraspeó:

—Hablaba de que, por mucho que se nos diga lo contrario, somos humanos. _Errare humanum est_.

—¿Y el hecho de errar nos exime de ser reprendidos?

—¿Crees que admitir que nos equivocamos nos impide aceptar la culpa?

—Más bien, creo que mitigar un fallo nos ayuda a eximirnos de ella.

—Interesante...

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios de Claude, quizá por acción de la flecha de Cupido que nuevamente le había asestado en el pecho. Había perdido la cuenta de los flechazos que su corazón había recibido desde que conocía a Dimitri:

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—¿Por qué lo sabías?

—Eres la persona más reflexiva que he conocido.

Sin embargo, Dimitri no pareció aceptar el cumplido. Bajó su mirada, dirigiéndola a un punto incierto del lago. Claude aprovechó, dando un ligero brinco para romper la poca distancia que los separaba. El Sol iba ocultándose en el cielo, regalando pinceladas de colores crepusculares. Los momentos de silencio entre los dos muchachos, que podrían pasar por incómodos con mucha facilidad, suponían todo lo contrario. La brisa del atardecer y la presencia del otro eran pura calma. Al rato, Dimitri acercó sus manos a las de Claude, un ligero toque que se fue afianzando poco a poco, y confesó con determinación:

—Claude, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Estoy convencido de que serás un gran líder de la Alianza.

El susodicho se rascó la nuca, angustiado. Le acechaban los secretos que le ocultaba a Dimitri. No obstante, cuando sus ojos chocaban con los del príncipe, sentía algo parecido en él. El líder de la casa añil le arregló la trenza, depositándola detrás de su oreja con mimo. Claude solo pudo suspirar:

—Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero ha sido por una buena causa: he terminado los exámenes y he aprobado todas las materias.  
> Ya queda menos para terminar de subir estos relatillos. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	29. PUENTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATED M  
> Rivals → Enemies → ????

_«A enemigo que huye, puente de plata»_

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd había aprendido esa expresión durante su infancia en Faerghus, cuando era inculcado en las artes militares y bélicas. Sir Rodrigue le hacía recitar una larga retahíla de máximas de ese tipo todos los días antes de las comidas, como oraciones a la Diosa de la Guerra. El joven príncipe llegó a sabérselas de memoria, mucho antes que completar su abecedario. Refiriéndose al significado de la frase en sí, había aprendido que era una estrategia sensata: facilitar la retirada a un enemigo, aunque no ideal, podría resultar beneficioso a la larga. Dimitri así era buen conocedor de que una recompensa aplazada podría ser mejor que una inmediata pero momentánea.

Sin embargo, sus amplios conocimientos en el arte de la guerra fueron insuficientes con la llegada de cierto duque de la Alianza. Claude von Riegan, quien a primera vista parecía un joven descocado, también había resultado ser un excepcional estratega. Su _modus operandi_ era impredecible, repleto de argucias y maquinaciones tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla. Observándolo desde fuera, las estrategias de Claude parecían más las típicas de un bandolero en vez de las de un noble. No obstante, eran sorprendentemente eficaces contra su equipo o incluso contra el grupo de Edelgard, a quien el príncipe consideraba incluso más embustera.

Eran contadas las veces que llegaba a derrotarle. Al principio le restó importancia, considerándolas chiquilladas sin sentido. A medida que perdía más batallas que las que ganaba, sin importar los cambios de maniobra, una ponzoña comenzaba a devorar su pecho y empeoraba al saber que tenía que enfrentarse a los Ciervos Dorados. _«A enemigo que huye, puente de plata»_ , le habían hecho creer. Pero Claude nunca lo cruzaba. El ciervo se detenía en el centro del tramo y le devolvía la mirada, para luego volver sobre sus pasos en un elegante trote. En las batallas, cada vez que Claude le dedicaba una mirada, su estómago se anudaba provocándole un inmenso dolor. Y cuando el líder dorado le dirigía un comentario, su sangre latía con hervor. Era insufrible, tanto, que Dimitri todas las noches repetía sus oraciones aprendidas, en busca de contacto con aquella Diosa de la Guerra para apaciguar su alma. Después de muchas súplicas, sus rezos fueron escuchados.

Una mañana, durante los entrenamientos, pudo derrotarle como quería. Su contrincante había cometido un grave error al usar un hacha en vez de su arco. Dimitri lo acorraló en el suelo, aprisionándole las costillas con la rótula y la punta de la lanza apuntando al cuello. El príncipe, convertido en león, bramaba más que respiraba, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre dirigidos a su presa. Una expresión de horror resplandecía en las contraídas pupilas de Claude. Al seguir teniendo las costillas comprimidas, comenzó a experimentar la falta de aire. Agitó las piernas y llevó sus manos para zafarse, sin éxito. El príncipe liberó su peso al escuchar los vítores de sus compañeros por haber ganado el simulacro, que lo devolvió a la realidad y no a su cacería personal. Observó al joven duque tosiendo, incorporándose con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan indefenso, tan débil, y lo había logrado él por sus propios medios. Mientras era laureado por sus camaradas, Claude se había marchado sin llegar a mirarle. Dimitri vio que el ciervo cruzaba el puente de plata. Eso hizo que de sus labios se formara una leve sonrisa desencajada, pero satisfactoria.

* * *

El miedo había acompañado a Claude von Riegan toda su vida, hasta el punto de que se había fusionado con su piel como una coraza. Sin embargo, tenía la habilidad de que esa coraza fuese invisible para todos, incluso para él mismo. En apariencia, el joven duque se mostraba seguro y decidido. Por dentro, siempre en alerta, con el corazón amarrado en el cuello. Cuando llegó al monasterio de Garreg Mach, parecía que la coraza seguía latente, atenta por la seguridad de su inquilino.

Para Claude, era innegable admitir que la presencia de Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd lo atraía con desmedida. Más que una persona, parecía un potente imán. Eso hacía que parte de su tiempo en la Academia estuviera relacionado con el príncipe de Faerghus: prestaba atención excesiva a su horario personal, se informaba sobre su vida en secreto, o bien directamente le sonsacaba información. El heredero de la Alianza lo asumía como un juego, el cual debía descifrar un código secreto para abrir el cofre lleno de tesoros que era Dimitri. Por eso mismo, Claude aprovechaba los simulacros de batallas para su divertimento. Cuando estaba cerca del líder de la capa azulada, la coraza de miedo se volvía de espinas, una sensación desagradable y sobre todo adictiva. Sabía a los peligros que se atenía por provocar a un león, pero Claude antes que taimado era orgulloso con sus habilidades.

Era de esperar que un día la bestia iría a atacarle. Claude lo estaba deseando. Aquella mañana en los entrenamientos decidió llevar un hacha para tener una clara desventaja. Como supuso, terminó en el suelo, siendo acorralado por la alabarda de su rival en el cuello. No obstante, lo que no esperaba encontrarse era con una mirada bastante familiar. El príncipe le miraba con ira. Conocía esa expresión muy bien: era el rostro de alguien que quería verle muerto.

—Por fin te tengo, alimaña —se dejó entrever en sus labios.

La coraza atravesó la piel de Claude, con mucho dolor, las espinas retorciéndose para sus entrañas. Alimaña. Le había llamado alimaña. Había sido descubierto por su preciado cofre del tesoro. De no ser porque Dimitri volvió a su ser con las voces de sus compañeros, quizá lo habría engullido en el instante. Claude se marchó con celeridad, todavía abrumado por la adrenalina. Su estómago estaba revuelto, teniendo que vomitar hasta poder calmarlo. Las piernas le temblaban, sin poder sostenerse. Llegó a encerrarse en su habitación por días, para sorpresa de sus amigos y profesores. En ese tiempo, las espinas le aquejaban, convirtiéndose en una tortura incesante. Llegó a la conclusión de que solo contraatacando volvería a la normalidad. Tras mucha deliberación, y aprovechando la ventaja de que los aposentos del príncipe estaban cerca de los suyos, armó el plan para realizarlo de noche.

Su excepcional sigilo dio resultado, y a los pocos minutos Claude se había internado en los aposentos en plena oscuridad. No iba a matarlo, no era un descerebrado. Pero sí que le dejaría una advertencia en el cuerpo, al igual que Dimitri se lo hizo a él. El príncipe durmiente lucía ajeno a su presencia, agitándose en la cama en pequeñas ocasiones por obra del sueño. El joven duque aspiró una bocanada de aire, preparándose para el ataque. Colocándose encima y dejando una daga perfilada en el cuello de su víctima, iba a dejarle una señal que solo la podría interpretar en una pesadilla. Al alzar la mano armada, notó que los ojos de su presa se entreabrían con una cierta pesadez. A no ser que el muchacho tuviera la vista de un gato, era imposible que lo llegara a identificar. Para sorpresa del futuro heredero, las palabras que oyó fueron:

—Por fin has llegado.

El líder leonado llevó sus manos a su pecho, notando los muslos del ciervo que lo apresaba. Su voz era dulce, tan dulce como un aliciente. Los ojos de Claude se fijaron en su expresión, que denotaba alivio.

—Glenn. Por fin.

Dimitri llamaba con su cuerpo a la daga para que le atravesara la yugular. Su presa le estaba pidiendo una muerte piadosa. Las manos del león tomaron la suya con el puñal, queriendo guiarle. Claude sintió un retortijón en la boca del estómago mientras la coraza se desprendía de su piel. Un abrasante calor se apoderó de él, que salió de su vientre y llegó a remotas partes, en especial a extremidades y rostro.

—No os pude ayudar. Llevadme ya. Llévame tú, Glenn. Junto a mi padre, con vosotros.

Siguió un pesado forcejeo, que se volvió más agitado con sus respiraciones. Incluso tumbado e inconsciente, la fuerza del príncipe era portentosa. El joven duque tuvo que aplacarle con un golpe contundente en el cuello, y el príncipe se desmayó súbitamente. Claude se incorporó, recuperando el aliento y esa armadura de miedo que se había derretido. Antes de irse de ahí, volvió a mirar al cuerpo durmiente. A aquel cofre del tesoro inalcanzable y prohibido, que ni siquiera se atrevería a romper para averiguar su secreto. Se marchó con la misma cautela con la que vino, como el espectro que Dimitri había creído ver.

* * *

El mal de la guerra asoló el continente de Fódlan por cinco años. Los entrenamientos y simulacros eran recuerdos de vidas pasadas en los egresados de la Academia de Oficiales. Su día a día consistía en hierro, barro y ceniza. Uno de sus actores, Claude von Riegan, comandaba la Alianza de Leicester con todas las dificultades que suponía. En aquellos días su coraza era pesada, y al igual que en aquel incidente, las espinas le atravesaban la piel, los órganos y el esqueleto permanentemente. Su cuerpo estaba sangrando sin heridas desde hace un lustro. Entonces, sucedió Gronder. En la batalla más cruenta, Claude fue devuelto a la vida. Justo en el momento en el que se encontró con un muerto viviente.

La aparición de Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd le hizo creer en los milagros y en el más allá. Pero Dimitri no era aquel cofre enigmático que tanto había deseado descifrar de joven, sino una bomba que estallaba sin cesar. Hacía explotar todo a su paso: el suelo, el aire, los enemigos, la sangre. Quien se atreviera a interponerse entre la bestia y su objetivo, lo pagaba con una lanzada mortal de Areadbhar. Por suerte, Claude contaba con una distancia segura gracias a su montura alada. Disparó varias saetas a Dimitri, que no atravesaron su armadura, aunque cumplieron su misión de entorpecer al príncipe maldito, y así comenzó su enfrentamiento.

La batalla contra Dimitri fue de las más arduas por las que había pasado. No solo por la extraordinaria resistencia del león azul, sino porque se trataba de _él_. Claude había creído durante mucho tiempo que el príncipe había sido ejecutado. Enfrentarse a un fantasma de su pasado en un presente tan oscuro le nublaba la vista. La armadura del miedo comenzó a derretirse como aquella ocasión hace cinco años. Su piel le quemaba, al igual que su vientre y cabeza. El líder de la Alianza estaba seguro de que o acababa muerto a manos de Dimitri, o por su propio cuerpo. Alzó Failnaught, disparando una certera flecha en la rótula de su adversario, que se clavó en el oscuro metal.

—¡Basta! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

No había gritado Claude, lo había hecho su miedo. Presenció una fugaz mueca de sorpresa de parte de su enemigo y antes de que pudiese desprenderse de la saeta, cayó al suelo. La notoria pérdida de sangre había acabado finalmente con su inalterable vigor. Observando que la batalla había terminado, Claude descendió de su animal para llegar al lado del cuerpo del desfallecido. Entre los resquicios de su coraza fundida, se encontraba desenterrado su más ansiado cofre.

* * *

Con nostalgia por el agradable vaho del musgo y del hierro, Dimitri entró en aquella bañera impoluta con olores de azahar y rosas. Había pasado tres meses desde que fue recluido por los representativos de la Alianza de Leicester en su territorio. El príncipe renegado había perdido en la batalla de Gronder, a lo que el vencedor decidió mantenerlo como prisionero. Su vencedor y benefactor, aquel ciervo que lo veía desde el puente de plata.

Estaba en el baño junto a él, observándole como siempre. Claude von Riegan se acercó a la tina de mármol, internándose en las calientes aguas aromáticas. No era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos, pues el líder cérvido procuraba que su rehén recuperara rutinas y costumbres. Dimitri abrazó una vida animal entre huidas al bosque y capturas por su cabeza por muchos años. Debido a eso, su captor decidió convertirse también en su mentor de vuelta al mundo humano. El príncipe, que conocía que era una artimaña más del ladino estratega para conservarlo como aliado, a pesar de todo aceptaba su compañía sin rechistar. Tras darse una ligera zambullida, el líder de la Alianza se enjuagó el pelo con pulcritud. Entretanto Dimitri estaba inmóvil, sentado en un rincón de la bañera, completamente foráneo a un hábito de limpieza.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó Claude para empezar a enjabonarlo.

Dimitri había perdido el sentido del tacto tras décadas sin que sus dedos sintieran la calidez de una piel. Lo recuperaba nítidamente en instantes así, que serían íntimos si pudiera recordar lo que significaban esas palabras. Entretanto, le habían levantado los brazos, pasándole el jabón por el pecho y cuello, su limpiador procurando eliminar todo rastro de mugre.

—Por mucho que te bañe, sigues teniendo suciedad... ¡Creo que en un año lograré quitártela toda! —bromeó en voz alta, restregando más jabón por la espalda cicatrizada.

Su acompañante le respondió con un leve gruñido. Dimitri no hablaba, no al menos como recordaba que lo hiciera en la Academia. El muchacho de antes, aquel cofre sin abrir, era bastante conversador y cercano. El de ahora solo era capaz de comunicarse con monosílabos o sonidos inconexos. Eso tratándose de su boca, pues su apagado ojo azulado era el único resquicio de comunicación posible. La pupila de Dimitri miraba con detenimiento mientras estaba siendo aseado. A veces parpadeaba con atención, otras veces se dirigía hacia otro lado con indecisión.

—Creo además que puedo aprovechar esta ocasión especial para pedirte algo —comentó el esquivo duque, nuevamente con sorna.

A la vez, le estaba enjuagando el pelo y se lo desenredaba. Sus dedos cálidos se entremezclaban en los cabellos de Dimitri, y este último no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por esa placentera dicha.

—Mañana partiré a Enbarr. Iré a por ella.

Su ojo observó atónito al líder de la Alianza. Dimitri había sido desprovisto de todo tipo de información acerca de la guerra tras su aislamiento, y la primera vez que escuchaba noticias, resulta que eran las ideales.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, pero con una condición.

El renegado príncipe vio cómo desde el puente el ciervo pegó un monumental brinco. Claude había agarrado sus manos, dejándolas sobre su propio y esbelto cuello. La sonrisa que le regalaba estaba cargada de miedo y melancolía.

—Soy el primero que quisiera que eso no pase, pero nada está escrito, Dima...

Claude le venía llamando con ese apodo desde hace dos semanas. Era mejor que «Su Alteza» aunque peor que «escoria». Lo último nunca se lo había dicho, aunque Dimitri intuyó que lo pensaría. Inadvertidamente apretó sus dedos, tensando la piel del pescuezo.

—Quiero que, si se da el caso, tú acabes conmigo. Simplemente no quiero morir en manos de nadie más.

La respiración de Claude le recordaba al calor de las brasas; los pálpitos de sus venas, ascuas. Aunque el embriagante olor de las flores seguía en el agua, ante todo quería percibir ese aroma que le salía del cuello. Dimitri acercó su nariz, tomando aquel aire dulzón. Espiró, y en ese instante las ascuas se encendieron en su vientre. Su ojo viajó de las manos al rostro de su presa. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar prestando atención al resto de sus sentidos. Su benefactor se mostraba en paz, aun estando en una pose abierta y desprotegida. Dimitri entonces se atrevió a pulsar sus dígitos contra la nuez de su víctima, aplicando una ligera presión. No observó cambio alguno en la expresión del otro, ni siquiera en la respiración: Claude se veía preparado, incluso deseoso.

—Sí, hasta podrías hacerlo aquí mismo, y acabarías con mi sufrimiento.

Al articular sus propios pensamientos, Dimitri retrocedió, pero sin llegar a soltar el agarre. En cambio, giró sus muñecas para acariciarle el cuello y el mentón. Perfiló con los dedos la barba, llegando hasta la clavícula. El contacto era tosco, como era de esperar de un niño salvaje con forma de hombre, si bien su intención era delicada. Claude abrió los ojos, intrigado por el gesto, pero cuando lo hizo vio que el otro había separado las manos de súbito.

El confundido príncipe se incorporó de igual manera dispuesto a marcharse, la respiración comenzaba a ser agitada. Al rato, fue rodeado por una toalla. Claude también había salido, dando por finalizado el baño, sin expresar nada de lo sucedido minutos antes. Dimitri lo había vuelto a divisar desde el otro lado del puente, tras ese salto inaudito. Creía haberle visto cruzar, pero se dio cuenta de que era un espejismo.

El puente de plata lo había cruzado un león. Y fue hace mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "—I want someone to take me out.  
> —Like on a date or with a sniper gun?  
> —Surprise me."
> 
> El meme hecho fic dmcl.


	30. MANZANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, soy Dimitri-llermo Tell y esto es Jackass!AU.

Los días libres en el monasterio Garreg Mach eran muy escasos, por lo que si llegaban a darse eran recibidos como un regalo. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd quería aprovechar ese día soleado con alguien especial, en su caso, Claude von Riegan. Los dos delegados decidieron improvisar un picnic solos en el bosque, acompañados de una cesta con deliciosa comida y sus armas.

El líder de los Leones Azules se encontraba sentado elegantemente sobre el mantel. Terminaba los restos de pastel que quedaban de aquella exquisita merienda, mientras veía a su acompañante practicar con el arco en un árbol cercano. Situado a unos cuatro metros y con la vista fija en la diana, Claude comenzó a lanzar flechas con prodigiosa habilidad. Casi todas llegaron al centro, de no ser por la falta de espacio. Dimitri no pudo evitar aplaudir ante tal espectáculo:

—¡Extraordinaria puntería, Claude!

—El profe Byleth dice que he mejorado mucho —bromeó, haciendo malabares con una flecha en su mano, que para Dimitri resultaba hipnótico—. Sonará grotesco lo que voy a decir, pero creo que puedo derrotar a enemigos de un golpe.

Acercándose con divertimento, Claude llegó a agacharse a la altura de Dimitri con una sonrisa plácida, rompiendo la anterior distancia:

—¿Quieres que te enseñe, Principito?

—Gracias, pero no tengo los reflejos para eso —le declinó amablemente. El líder cérvido decidió tumbarse a su lado, sus manos bajo el cuello y cerrando los ojos apaciblemente—. Estoy seguro de que llegarás a ser un gran arquero.

—Estaría bien. Aunque no sé si una flecha de las mías pueda llegar a salvar vidas.

—Confía en ello, Claude. 

El joven duque agarró de la cesta una manzana roja, dándole un sonoro bocado. Los ojos de Dimitri viajaron de esa apetitosa imagen hacia las flechas en la diana, y de esa conexión surgió una tentadora idea. Hipnotizado por ella, formuló en voz alta:

—¿Te puedo proponer un reto?

—Si es por proponerme, claro —le respondió Claude, más ensimismado con el fruto que terminaba de comer.

Agarrando otra manzana de la cesta, Dimitri se la lanzó. El arquero la atrapó en el aire con destreza.

—Te reto a que aciertes a esto con una flecha.

—Fácil.

—Pero la manzana estará aquí.

Al colocar la fruta encima de su cabeza, Claude se incorporó en un gesto aterrado:

—¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡Me niego! ¿Y si te llego a dar?

—¿Y si no? Vamos, son flechas de entrenamiento. Si quieres, me pongo un casco.

Un silencio angustiado los rodeó, en medio de aquella paz que había instaurada. Se llegó a romper con un suspiro del líder de la casa dorada:

—Dima, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Era solo una proposición. Además, si lo haces pensaba darte una recompensa.

—¿Una recompensa por no matarte? ¡Caray, Dimitri!

El príncipe se acercó al oído, comentándole el premio en secreto. No se podía oír nada, aunque las cejas del futuro líder de la Alianza se levantaron de golpe. Llevándose las manos a la boca tras un fuerte carraspeo, se quedó pensativo con mucha seriedad:

—Vale, reconozco que es… —El rojo de las mejillas de Claude se vio intensificado con el mero pensamiento—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Por hacer algo arriesgado.

Los ojos de Dimitri resplandecían con una cierta oscuridad, ojos que atraían al líder de los Ciervos Dorados como un canto de sirena. Este último no pudo evitar arquear la ceja:

—…Y tanto.

—En el campo de batalla no te dejarán decidir tan libremente. Como líder, vas a tener que encontrarte con situaciones similares, y debes saber cómo solucionarlas.

El joven duque podría estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación si se tratase de una ocasión diferente. No esperaba encontrarse con ese desaguisado en su cita hasta ahora perfecta. Aun así, Dimitri tenía razón: su maestría con el arco llegaría a herirlo sin riesgo de muerte, en el peor de los casos. Soltó un gran suspiro mientras se incorporaba. Cuanto más pronto cumpliera el reto, más pronto se le quitarían esas locuras al príncipe de Faerghus.

El retador mientras tanto se había colocado en su sitio, con la manzana en la cabeza y el casco como le había prometido. Dimitri analizaba con profundo detenimiento cómo se preparaba el arquero. Vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en él, con una devoradora mirada, que lo obligó a tragar saliva. Pensaba en cómo sería tener de enemigo al heredero de la Alianza. Fuera de las contiendas Claude era jovial y agradable, un sueño incluso. Pero dentro, en el corazón de la batalla, el ciervo se transformaba en un cazador, dominante e imparable. Dicho cazador giró su muñeca con un talento innato, soltando la saeta. La flecha impactó de pleno en la manzana, partiéndola en una mitad simétrica. El príncipe se quitó el casco y fue a por los pedazos de fruta en el suelo, que recogió y revisó. De repente, escuchó un batacazo. Fue corriendo adonde se encontraba Claude. El desafiado estaba sentado, respirando agitadamente y temblando, arco todavía en mano:

—No… me vuelvas… a retar… nunca más… —jadeó forzadamente.

El corazón del príncipe también estaba palpitando, pero por acción de la adrenalina y no la ansiedad. Acercó sus labios a los de su compañero, dándole un beso producto de toda esa energía:

—De acuerdo. Lo siento mucho.

Claude le correspondió con la misma intensidad, agarrando la cara con sus manos y tirándole al suelo. Tenía una recompensa que reclamar, después de todo.


	31. DULCES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy fluff, puede provocar caries.

Ser fan de los dulces no era característica esencial de Claude von Riegan. No obstante, encontraba los que preparaban en el comedor del monasterio de Garreg Mach irónicamente exóticos. La mayoría de la carta de postres constaba de platos tradicionales del Imperio de Adrestia y del Reino de Faerghus, de los que no había tenido ocasión de probarlos. Así que, aprovechando su estadía en la Academia de Oficiales, los cataba en los festivales gastronómicos que se llevaban a cabo, intrigado por el procedimiento para lograr tales texturas y sabores con azúcar y miel.

Una de esas jornadas, tras el decimocuarto dulce pastelero, aunque comenzó confiado en la resistencia en su cuerpo, se percató de que estaba sufriendo una hiperglucemia de campeonato. Levantándose a trompicones del asiento fue caminando como pudo a la enfermería, pero no pudo alcanzar el pasillo. Antes de caer al suelo alguien fue a su rescate, que le agarró por la cintura. Era su compañero líder, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, que le miraba extremadamente preocupado y solo alcanzó a gritar:

—¡Claude! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven duque no pudo evitar mascullar vocablos en su idioma nativo, en proceso de desmayarse por tanta chuchería en sangre, aunque en la seguridad de los brazos de su acompañante. Al instante, todo se volvió negro, y con esa misma rapidez se encontró despierto en su cama con Dimitri a su lado. Al verlo cobrar el sentido, el otro le confirmó:

—Manuela te ha atendido. Parece que has comido demasiados pasteles.

Claude se incorporó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con mucha vergüenza:

—Lamento el susto.

Dimitri, aprovechando la soledad, se acercó para darle un casto beso en los labios. Gratamente sorprendido, el líder cérvido bromeó exagerando su reacción, tirándose a la cama como si se hubiera desmayado otra vez. El príncipe respondía al espectáculo con carcajadas.

—He tenido otra subida.

—¡Basta! Suficientes dulces para ti hoy.

Dimitri intentó levantarse, pero su cintura se vio atrapada por los brazos del valiente ciervo que contestaba con un exclamativo «no». El príncipe de repente fue arrastrado a la cama, y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el efusivo abrazo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…? —le dijo, acomodándose entre los almohadones. Llevó sus manos al cuello de su acompañante entre leves risas.

—Supongo que lo más lógico será buscar una alternativa para la tarta de bodas.

Los ojos de Dimitri irradiaron un brillo ilusionado:

—¿Oh? No te veía como de los que piensan en el día de la boda desde la primera cita.

Era bien sabido por el príncipe que, en pequeñas ocasiones, Claude escondía entre sus chanzas alguna que otra verdad. Aunque quizá en este momento hablaba el exceso de dulzura que seguía rezumando en el cuerpo del joven duque:

—No desde la primera, no estoy tan loco. Todos saben que tienes que pensarlo a partir de la tercera.

Los dos jóvenes eran conscientes de la temporalidad que suponía su relación, por muy fuerte y dichosa que les resultara en cuerpo y espíritu. Todavía con esa idea en mente, querían darse el capricho de sentirse enamorados y jóvenes. De este modo, Claude mordisqueó con descaro el puente de la nariz de Dimitri, que le hizo estallar en más risas. Tras esa jornada intensa de degustación, determinó que el sabor de Dimitri era más dulce que aquellos apetitosos pasteles.

* * *

La gigantesca tarta color perla seducía a Khalid desde que la vio salir de la cocina. Tras mucho premeditar y muchas vueltas en círculos como un tiburón, llevó un dedo a unas de las esquinas, arrastrando la mayor cantidad de nata posible. Para su desgracia, fue pillado in fraganti por la persona que menos quería que se enterase, al grito de:

—¡No has cambiado nada!

Con un fuerte rojo en las mejillas, el monarca soberano de Almyra ocultó la mano culpable. Escuchó las risotadas del rey de Faerghus cada vez más cerca. Dimitri iba engalanado con ropas tradicionales de su región, bordados de blanco y añil nupciales. Pero sin duda, lo más preciado de todo, más que su corona real, era la alegre risa que lucía en su rostro. Aproximándose con la misma felicidad ante su recién nombrado marido, depositó un ligero beso en la cabeza.

—Quería probar si era muy dulce —se excusó Khalid, inútilmente. Debido a ese pobre pretexto, fue condenado a ser devorado a besos por Dimitri, y con ello se sucedieron más risas—. ¡Besucón!

—No pararé hasta que me digas si la tarta está a tu gusto, mi eterno goloso.

Separándose levemente del monarca, Dimitri le dedicaba una mirada de profundo amor. Khalid no pudo evitar corresponderle el mismo gesto. Le dio un dedicado beso en los labios, al que ahora era su esposo y del que formaría parte de su vida por siempre:

—No hay nada más dulce que tú, Dima.

Sin duda, era lo más tierno que había jamás había probado.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lavaos los dientes después de leer esto!
> 
> ¡Y colorín colorado, la antología se ha acabado! Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han leído los relatillos, y por haber seguido al pie del cañón hasta el final. Así también, agradezco muchos los kudos y comentarios que he recibido. ¡Gracias de todo corazón!


End file.
